


Of Ruby Collars and Sapphire Binds

by mizrosecat



Series: stravverse [4]
Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Angst, BDSM, Canon Compliant, Consensual Kink, Dom Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Happy Ending, Kink Negotiation, Lee Taeyong-centric, M/M, Polyamory Negotiations, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Talk, Shibari, Smut, Spanking, Sub Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Subdrop, Subspace, Switch Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Switch Lee Taeyong, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, dotae established, luten established
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizrosecat/pseuds/mizrosecat
Summary: Taeyong finds out about Ten’s pastime. And he gets curious to try it out.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Series: stravverse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802713
Comments: 152
Kudos: 254





	1. Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> hello fellas!
> 
> if you are new here, to the series in general, you can read this without the previous installments. mind the tags and have fun!
> 
> if you come here from 'of blue infinities' or 'of black swans', this serves as a sequel if you want it to be. if you dislike the idea of the fic, you can just pretend it doesn't exist! 
> 
> one important thing for all readers: this fic starts in 2021 and i wrote it in 2020, which is why their schedules seem so hazy among other things (there was an optimistic choice for the whole pandemic thing.)
> 
> i hope you enjoy and don't forget to leave a kudos! ♥

It’s a free and chilly November afternoon in the NCT 127 dorms. Haechan and Johnny are playing online. Doyoung is watching dramas on Netflix. Jaehyun, Jungwoo and Taeil are out shopping. Yuta and Mark are snuggling in their room. 

And Taeyong is sitting on his bed with Ten, his best friend, while they hang out. A rare occurrence in their packed schedules, but they take the opportunity when it presents itself. Ten, being the loving father he is, decides to show Taeyong pictures of Louis and Leon to illustrate how they have grown. He hands his phone over to put back his hoodie.

“They’re huge,” Taeyong laughs. “They used to be tiny babies in your lap.”

“Louis has become a fat and grumpy old cat,” says Ten affectionately. 

Taeyong is swiping Ten’s phone slowly, admiring the adorable animals. He loves pets so much. He’s doing it mindlessly until he gets to a picture that is definitely not a cat or dog.

Ten snatches the phone back.

“Forget you saw that” he shoots.

Taeyong looks at him, confused, and notices his cheeks pink up.

“What was it?” he can’t help but ask.

“Nothing” Ten glances away. 

“Oh, come on” Taeyong smiles.

His reaction is just making him more curious. Taeyong saw nothing but a flash of red and gold, but now he’s itching to know what it was. 

Ten gazes back at him and sighs.

“You can’t tell  _ anyone, _ ” he says. “Okay?”

Taeyong nods.

“Also, no judging” adds Ten, about to show the screen.

“I’d never judge you” he answers candidly.

Ten gives him the phone again.

It takes a while for Taeyong’s brain to wrap itself around what he’s seeing. 

The first thing he understands is a naked torso, turned on its side, sitting on its heels over white sheets. And all over the skin, there are lines of red weaving and tying the arms around the back and the thigh close to the calves. The head is propped down, hair hiding the face.

But it’s clear to Taeyong.

“This is you?” he asks, unable to tear his eyes away from the screen.

“Yes,” Ten answers shyly.

“You look…”

_ Gorgeous _ . Taeyong gulps. Ten is obviously naked, even if he can’t see anything compromising. His mouth suddenly dries and his body heats up enough to break a sweat. Taeyong swipes his thumb right and the next picture is much closer. Taken from a low angle and front, Ten is looking up and away from the camera, but his chest and abs are in full view. The intricate pattern of knots snaking over his golden skin is beautiful to see. Around his neck, there’s a leather collar, the color of a vibrant ruby, with a golden hoop in the middle.

His cock twitches.

With horror, he realizes he’s getting turned on while looking at pictures of his friend all tied up. He hands back the phone.

“Does it feel good?” he asks and then immediately regrets it because his voice sounds way too aroused.

He clears his throat. Ten smiles at him.

“A lot” he answers, like a secret, like he’s dreaming of it right now and that just puts Taeyong more on edge.

“Doesn’t it hurt?” Taeyong tries to keep the conversation going to distract himself from his boner.

“Depends,” says Ten. “By no means it’s what you’d call comfortable, but that’s the fun in it.”

Ten’s eyes glimmer with mirth and Taeyong bites his lower lip.

“Lucas learned how to do this?”

“Yeah. Over a year ago” explain Ten. “It’s just something we’re into… among others.”

Taeyong thinks about the collar around Ten’s neck. He knows that’s some BDSM thing, even though he doesn’t understand the nuances or details behind it. He wants to know more but also doesn’t want to cross any boundaries. Just the pictures alone were highly intimate.

“You can ask,” Ten says like he’s reading his mind.

Ten scoots down the bed, lying on his side, and Taeyong copies him, putting one of his plushies in front of his crotch.

“How did you get into it?”

“When we started hooking up, he made an offhand comment about tying me up and I made him keep his promise” Ten smiles, probably filled with memories. “So he spent some time learning, we booked a hotel and the rest is history…”

“It seems so intricate.”

“It is. We started with basic harnesses and knots. The ones you saw are much more complex, from our last scene.”

“Scene?”

Ten takes a deep breath.

“Lucas and I are not just boyfriends… He’s my Dom. And I’m his sub.”

“Submissive?”

Ten nods. Taeyong only has a vague idea around this subject.

“Sometimes we have vanilla sex like everyone else. And sometimes we do scenes, where the power dynamics change. Where we push boundaries. Where we use a safeword.”

“That sounds…” Taeyong thinks. “...alluring.”

Ten chuckles.

“It is. I love it” he confesses. “What about you?

“Me?”

“Yeah. What are your kinks?” asks Ten. “You know so much about my sexual idiosyncrasies, but I don’t know almost anything about you.”

Taeyong’s cheeks flush.

“I mean, I told you about my experiences before Doyoung,” he says. “Anyway, I’d say we are pretty vanilla. Not that I’m complaining, I like it a lot. I guess I never stopped to think about it.”

Before Doyoung, Taeyong used to sleep around whenever he felt like it and he never had a problem with that. He always kept it emotionally superficial and never went further than blowjobs though, because of bad experiences he had when he was a rookie with a random guy that didn’t know what he was doing and ended up hurting him. But with Doyoung, he always feels comfortable and the sex has been great since the start.

“I guess… I like a bit of pain with it” whispers Taeyong, thinking back to his last fucks.

“Like what?” Ten smirks deviously.

“Just the usual burn that comes from having anal sex” he answers, fidgeting with the ears of his bunny plushie. “Not too much of course, I don’t think I have a high pain tolerance. But hair pulling, biting… Normal stuff like that.”

Taeyong thinks some more.

“Sometimes, when we argue and we have make up sex right after, he’s a bit rougher, and I like it.”

He bites his lip realizing he was just spilling a bunch of sex details to Ten. But that is how their relationship worked since trainee days. Unfiltered talks over strawberry smoothies. Now they are only missing a smoothie.

“I have much to share,” Ten says suddenly, with an excited smile.

“There’s more?” laughs Taeyong. 

A door knock interrupts their laughter.

“Come in,” he says.

It’s Doyoung.

“Oh, sorry, I thought you might be alone,” he says, realizing Ten is still there.

“It’s fine,” Taeyong says. “What’s up?”

“The boys wanna order some food and wondered if you wanted something too.”

“Sure. You know what I like” he smiles at his boyfriend.

“Are you staying for dinner, Ten?”

“I should get home, but thanks” answers Ten.

“Okay, have a good night” Doyoung waves and closes the door.

Ten looks at the hour on his phone.

“It’s getting late. But we should talk if you want.”

“I want,” says Taeyong, quicker than he probably should've. 

Ten grins.

“Okay,” he kisses Taeyong’s temple and gets up. “You can come over whenever you have the time. Goodnight!”

He leaves. Taeyong holds onto his plushie tight, going over the talk. The pictures of Ten come up in his mind. His naked golden skin wrapped in red knots, the ruby collar, the way his bangs covered his eyes. Taeyong wonders what it feels like to be tied up, to be at someone’s mercy, and to tie someone up and have them at his mercy. He wonders what it feels like to run his palms over roped skin and how it would feel to have someone run their palms over his roped skin.

Taeyong sighs, closing his eyes. Imagining all of those things makes him horny again. At least now he is alone. He pushes his plushie away and palms his erection, hissing at the touch. He’s drunk with lust, lost in fantasies. He remembers to lock the door before fisting his cock. Taeyong shuts his eyes and moves his hand quickly, letting pleasure wash over his body while images of naked tied up bodies flood his mind. Heat coils up in his belly, spreading through his flesh like wildfire. He covers his mouth when he cums, stifling a moan. 

He takes a couple of seconds to catch his breath. Then he reaches for his tissues and cleans himself, before getting up to throw them in the trash.

“Taeyong! Dinner is here” he can hear someone call.

Later, after his shower, he climbs into Doyoung’s bed. Being next to his boyfriend makes Taeyong think about what happened earlier. He couldn’t help his reaction to seeing Ten’s pictures, but he also indulged in the images it whipped up in his mind. He didn’t exactly jerk one off to Ten, but he wouldn’t have jerked off if it wasn’t for the ideas conjured by seeing Ten tied up. 

“Taeyong,” calls Doyoung.

“Hm?” he snaps out of it.

“Is something wrong?”

“What? Why?”

“You’re biting your nails” Doyoung smiles. He knew him so well.

“Oh” Taeyong chuckles nervously. “No, I'm fine.”

Doyoung examines him. Taeyong leans in and kisses his lips to distract him. His boyfriend hugs him close. It works. Taeyong falls asleep in his arms, worries forgotten for now.

The next morning, Taeyong wakes up with Doyoung’s erection pressing on his ass. Before he even opens his eyes, he buckles his hips back, feeling desire ignited in his belly. Doyoung's hand clutches his waist hard. Taeyong starts rubbing his ass on Doyoung’s cock, hoping to incite him. Doyoung kisses the curve of his neck and Taeyong hums encouragingly. 

Doyoung bites his earlobe.

“Good morning to you too,” he whispers.

Taeyong smiles satisfied. Doyoung lowers Taeyong’s shorts, exposing his skin. He palms his asscheek before reaching for the lube and coating his fingers. Taeyong takes that time to strip off his shorts completely and lay on his stomach. Then, he feels Doyoung warm fingers massaging his rim and gasps at the familiar touch. After over a year, they knew each other like the palm of their hands, knew exactly how they liked it. Doyoung usually takes the time to stretch Taeyong properly, making sure he is comfortable unless they are in a hurry or desperate to fuck, like when they make up after fights. And today is a slow day, but something’s gotten into Taeyong and he is impatient. 

“I’m ready.”

“Are you sure?” Doyoung asks, dragging only two fingers inside him.

Taeyong nods.

“Come on and fuck me” he breathes.

Doyoung chuckles, pulling his fingers out. Taeyong turns on his back while Doyoung spreads lube on his cock. He gets in between Taeyong’s legs and lines up.

“Tie me up.”


	2. Tie me up

“Tie me up.”

Doyoung freezes.

“What?”

“Tie my wrists together,” says Taeyong, face and chest flushed.

He just wants to know what it feels like. If not, it’ll keep haunting his thoughts and he’ll end up jerking off alone to it again, and he doesn’t want to keep Doyoung out of his fantasies. Maybe he’ll just hate it and it’ll be the end of it. 

Doyoung is holding his gaze for a couple of seconds, then his demeanor changes. 

“Put your hands up.”

His voice is steady and calm, but a clear order. Taeyong’s breath picks up immediately. He obeys him. Doyoung wipes his hand on his shirt and reaches for the cable of his charger. Deftly, Doyoung ties Taeyong’s wrists together, tight.

“A-ah” he lets escape.

“Hurts?” Doyoung arches one eyebrow.

It does a bit, but that’s what Taeyong wants. He shakes his head. Sitting on his heels, Doyoung drives into him in one swift motion and Taeyong chokes out a moan. They are holding their stare still, mouths parted, the world outside paleing. Doyoung starts fucking him slowly. Taeyong keeps his bottom lip caught between his teeth, trying not to make too much noise. His bound skin hurts, but with each thrust, he feels it getting away from him.

Doyoung runs a hand over Taeyong’s body, lifting his shirt, playing with his nipples. Doyoung’s touch feels like fire, driving Taeyong insane, and he's craving it like a drug. For some unknown reason, he’s incredibly sensitive. He barely feels the pain in his wrists anymore. Taeyong is rolling on a high and all he wants is more, more and more, of everything Doyoung can give him. 

Heat builds up, their breaths becoming labored. Doyoung picks up the pace and Taeyong has a hard time controlling his noises. Doyoung moves his hand and grabs Taeyong by the cheeks.

“What else do you want me to do with you?” he asks with that same low, dangerous voice.

Taeyong is losing his mind. He just mewls, unable to form words. Doyoung shoves two fingers inside his mouth and Taeyong sucks them hungrily, eyes rolling back. Doyoung is ramming into him, right in his spot, and Taeyong can’t hold it anymore. He cums moaning around Doyoung’s fingers for what seems like a really long time. 

Doyoung takes his fingers and cock out. Taeyong’s chest is heaving, aftershocks of pleasure still running over his body, unable to open his eyes. He feels Doyoung grab him by the hair and turn his face to the side. Then, Taeyong hears him cum with a grunt, spilling on his cheek, corner of the mouth, jaw and neck. For a moment, he thinks he slips out of conscience.

Doyoung sighs, bringing him back to earth, and Taeyong opens his eyes to look at his boyfriend, hunched beside him, catching his breath.

“Doie” he calls weakly. 

Taeyong lowers down his hands. His boyfriend shoots his head up to stare at him immediately. 

“Are you okay?” Doyoung asks, starting to untie the knots.

“Yeah. Give me a kiss and cuddle me” his speech is slurred.

Both chuckle. Doyoung sets the cord aside and wipes the cum off Taeyong. Then, he lays with him and seals their lips. For some reason, Taeyong feels like crying. He doesn’t understand why, because just a second ago he was having one of the most exhilarating moments in bed ever. So he just tries to push the confusion down.

“Baby, you have tears in your eyes” Doyoung notices, worried. “Did I hurt you?”

“No” Taeyong shakes his head. “It felt good. So good.”

He sniffles.

“It was like our first time, but for other reasons” he explains.

“What do you mean?”

“I also cried, I don’t think you noticed because you were resting your head on my chest,” says Taeyong. “But all of it was because it felt so good. I don’t know how to explain.”

He blinks tears away. Doyoung holds him close and that makes him feel better. Taeyong hides his face against his neck.

“What made you ask me to do that?” Doyoung is curious.

“To be tied up?” Taeyong makes sure.

“Yeah.”

“I got curious…” it wasn’t a lie. Just a half-truth.

“You just woke up wanting to try a kink?”

Taeyong nods, making Doyoung laugh. He pulls back and they gaze at each other.

“You seemed like you knew what you were doing” Taeyong arches his eyebrow. “I’ve never seen you like that.”

“Like what?”

“With that look on your face.”

Doyoung doesn’t answer.

“What? Just tell me.”

“It's just… Jaehyun and I did all sorts of things” he answers, looking away from him.

“Oh. Really?”

“I mean, we fucked for almost four years, we tried to not let it get boring” Doyoung downplays it. “Jaehyun likes it rough… sometimes.”

Taeyong usually isn’t jealous of Doyoung’s past, but now it stings a bit.

“Why did you never try it with me? Or brought it up? You don’t like it?”

“Because I’m happy fucking you any way you like it,” says Doyoung finally staring back at him. “And I thought, because of your history, that you wouldn’t like it. I didn’t want to scare you or hurt you.”

“I’m not fragile,” Taeyong says, wrapping his arms around him.

Doyoung sighs.

“Okay. I’ll keep that in mind.”

“So is it you or Jaehyun that likes the cum on the face part?” Taeyong teases.

Doyoung laughs and hides on the pillow.

“I’m sorry. I should’ve asked first” he says. “I got carried away. It’s just that…”

“What?” Taeyong smiles.

“You looked so beautiful” he grabs him by the chin. “I just wanted to make you filthy and ruin you.”

Taeyong is speechless, but his stomach is doing flips under Doyoung’s hypnotic stare.

“I won’t do it if you don’t like it” he assures him.

“I liked it,” confesses Taeyong.

He leans in and kisses him. Doyoung’s arm around his back pulls them tighter.

“What’s gotten into you?” Doyoung chuckles.

“I just had a talk with Ten last night” Taeyong confesses. “About kinks. And I realized I like when we have rough make up sex.”

“It was never this rough though.”

“I know. But I liked it anyway” he smiles.

“Okay. Promise me you’ll always talk to me about this stuff.”

“I promise.”

After their morning delight, Taeyong naps for a couple of hours. He wakes up to breakfast in bed, although it was basically lunchtime. He examines his wrists, which are marked and red. He didn't think about that when he asked Doyoung to tie him up.

"I think we ruined my charger cable."

"Ops" goes Taeyong. "I'll buy you a new one. And some real rope."

"Who are you" chuckles Doyoung.

Taeyong just shrugs and laughs, pulling him for a kiss.

Being half-honest with Doyoung works, but doesn't erase the images of Ten in rope bondage from his mind. So a couple of days later, when Doyoung is busy, he decides to look it up. He falls into a rabbit hole of texts and pictures and eventually tutorials. He's mesmerized and totally enthralled and doesn't realize when Doyoung steps behind him.

"Japanese rope bondage? Sounds like something Yuta would do."

Taeyong startles.

"Fuck, you scared me."

"Sorry" laughs Doyoung, turning Taeyong's chair around. "I came to surprise you, I didn't know you'd be busy learning how to tie yourself up."

"I'm not, I'm just curious…" his face gets hot.

"Sure" smiles Doyoung. "I'll remember to knock next time."

"It's fine, I was just bored" Taeyong wraps his arms around his neck.

"I can help with that."

Taeyong grins and kisses him. They make their way to the bed and lock the door. Doyoung eats Taeyong's ass until he cums, then Taeyong gets on his knees and lets his boyfriend fuck his face and paint it white. Taeyong never had a problem swallowing, he is neutral about it. And for some reason, Doyoung's sperm isn't bitter, so it doesn't bother him that he enjoys spilling all over him. 

Later, Taeyong gets a text.

_ TEN: i'm free tonight if you want to come over _

_ TEN: Lucas will be at the gym  _

Taeyong's stomach fills with butterflies immediately.

_ TY: yes _

He lets Doyoung know he'll be at the WayV dorm and leaves. He picks up two strawberry smoothies and gets over there.

Taeyong is greeted by Ten, Louis and Leon, who are following their dad around. 

"Oh my God. They're so cute."

"They take after their dad" jokes Ten as they get in his room.

It's just like Taeyong remembers. Ten's rooms always have a certain aura to them. The soft fairy lights, the decor, the details, the cozy bedding. His bed was a double now, probably because he and Lucas slept together but weren't allowed an actual queen size, because it'd just be too obvious to everyone that they were a couple.

They sit against the pillows, sipping their drinks.

"So, how have you been?" asks Ten casually.

"It's actually been crazy" Taeyong spills. "Our last talk really… affected me."

"In a bad way?" Ten blinks worried.

"No. In a good way," he reassures him.

Taeyong takes a deep breath. Ten puts a hand on his knee.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" he offers gently.

Taeyong nods. He finishes his drink and puts it away.

"Your photos- which are amazing" starts Taeyong. "Really made me curious about everything. I even asked Doyoung to tie me up."

The hand on Taeyong's knee tightens.

"And I liked it a lot, it was one of our best fucks ever" he adds. "Then I felt… empty after, it's hard to explain."

Ten has been biting his lips for a while, wide-eyed.

"I looked up rope bondage and found out there are clubs people go to," says Taeyong. "But it's not like we can ever visit one…"

"Not with Dispatch and sasaengs up our asses."

"Exactly. Can't risk being recognized either" Taeyong sighs. "Anyway. That's a brief summary of what I've been doing."

Ten puts his empty cup away and then grabs Taeyong's shoulder.

"You said you felt empty after having sex tied up?"

"Yes… Is that bad?"

"And was there pain during it?"

Taeyong pulls up his sleeves and displays the marked wrists. 

"Yes. From this and just the usual from penetration. We had a quick prep. Why?"

"How did you feel during it?"

Taeyong is getting worried with all the questions.

"It was kind of crazy. Well, the pain faded into the background. Everything felt incredibly good. I was there, but I wasn't…"

Ten is covering his mouth.

"Is this the first time you feel like this?"

"I had a similar feeling once, but it wasn't as strong."

"Tae…"

“What?”

“There’s a name for that” Ten explains. "It's called subspace. I also slip into it."

“What’s that?”

“It’s like a headspace your mind goes into. A chemical brain reaction, if I’m being more specific.”

"With… bondage?"

"For me, especially. And pain. It’s different for everyone though. I also like choking but you know mine and Lucas' history with it isn't good."

Taeyong will never forget seeing Ten with a bruised neck and being terrified by it, only to hear he wanted and asked for it. Still, with their jobs, they have to be extra careful.

"Don't be scared," Ten says, huddling closer to him. "You don't have to keep doing it."

"What if I want to?" he looks at Ten. "What if I wanna know more? If I want to… see more?"

They're both reading each other's expressions. Ten takes his hand.

"Then you've got me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they've got each other! *chokes*  
> hope you're enjoying it :)
> 
> see you next year ♥


	3. Headspaces

"Then you've got me."

Taeyong smiles, feeling warm inside. Ten pulls him into a hug and they settle into each other easily for a moment, just breathing in. Ten smells like vanilla and coconut, like always, a scent Taeyong’s grown to love and find comforting with the years.

“Okay, first of all, can I tell Lucas about this?” he asks. “I just feel like his input as someone watching from the outside is just as good as mine. And he also gets into his headspace, the dom or top one.”

“Of course” Taeyong nods. “And… can I tell Doyoung?”

“As long as we keep it between the four of us” Ten smirks.

That makes Taeyong flush, for some reason. Ten sits crossed legged, turned to him, and Taeyong mirrors it.

“First things first” he starts. “How do you usually have sex? Are you always a bottom? How does it work between you two?”

“Not always” answers Taeyong. “I top sometimes, and we like it. But I think we’re more inclined for Doyong to be the top.”

“That’s interesting. I never topped” reveals Ten.

“Never?”

He shakes his head.

“Sex is more than just the physical part. It’s about power exchange and the roles we assume. With Lucas, we naturally slipped into Dom and sub roles. With every fuck, it just became clearer and clearer.”

Taeyong is watching Ten speak, hands fidgeting with his clothes and rings, completely enthralled.

“It just felt so good to let him take control of everything, tie me up, choke me, blindfold me, and we didn’t even realize we were into these headspaces until Lucas decided to do some research.”

Ten smiles to himself.

“Maybe someday I’ll find some guy I want to top but it’s certainly not Lucas” he laughs.

Taeyong joins him.

“But, because of our careers, we keep it in the hotel room exclusively. We never slip into D/s roles outside of it. In our vanilla life, I’m still older than him. At work, I’m still his senior” he explains. “We never conduct a scene at home, for example.”

“That’s reasonable,” says Taeyong.

“We don’t wanna burnout, which is something that can happen,” says Ten. “Am I going too fast?”

“No” Taeyong shakes his head and smiles. “I’m liking it.”

“So, these headspaces. For the sub, it’s basically a cocktail of adrenaline and endorphins that comes from mixing pain and pleasure. What it feels like changes for everyone, but from what you told me, we share some similarities. I don’t know much about the top space, but how did Doyoung look?”

“I guess he seemed a bit different than usual,” Taeyong thinks. “His demeanor changed.”

“Wow. That’s something I wasn’t expecting.”

“Why?”

“I can’t imagine Doyoung dominating you, or anyone” he smiles.

“He came on my face” whispers Taeyong.

Ten covers his mouth and they chuckle, like two school girls gossiping.

“He’d never done anything like that to me, but” he continues. “he said he and Jaehyun got rough sometimes.”

“I keep forgetting they used to fuck. After we all debuted together…” Ten ponders. “I guess only I was missing out.”

That makes Taeyong let out a nervous laugh.

"I mean, no regrets, I'm glad with the way it turned out," Ten says with a smile.

Taeyong can see in his eyes. The joy, the love and how Lucas makes him happy.

“Okay, something important though” he grabs Taeyong’s hand. “Subspace is like a natural drug. And after it passes, you might want to cry, or feel down, depressed. It’s important that Doyoung takes care of you.”

“Maybe he and Lucas can talk?” suggests Taeyong tentatively.

“I think they should, yeah” Ten nods. 

“I mean, if he doesn’t freak out or something…” Taeyong sighs, guilt settling in the pit of his stomach.

He is still terrified of how Doyoung might react to learning more about what’s been going on in his mind. Especially now after Ten shared all that information. It was a lot for him, he can’t imagine what it will be like for Doyoung to hear about all of Taeyong’s new desires, that sprouted out of ‘nowhere’. Nowhere being seeing a naked Ten tied up.

“Be honest,” Ten says. “Doyoung will understand. Maybe you can reach a compromise if he’s not that into it.”

Taeyong nods.

“And just be careful. Don’t jump into it with both feet.”

“Okay” Taeyong smiles at his friend’s worry.

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

Ten suddenly pulls Taeyong in his arms. Their bodies intertwine until Ten is lying against the headboard and Taeyong is resting his head on the other’s chest. Ten’s thumb is caressing the skin behind Taeyong’s ear, near the back of his neck, and it soothes him. He remembers all the times they roomed together and ended up sharing a bed, out of insomnia, or just wanting to be near each other. 

His body relaxes completely and he gives in to sleep before he realizes.

Soft dialogue wakes him up. He can feel the vibrations of Ten’s chest before he hears him speak.

“...talk to him.”

“I will. But we should let them figure it out by themselves too.”

“We are. I’m just setting him a north so he doesn’t get hurt” says Ten, soft but serious. “You can’t fault me for that.”

“I’d never do that.”

“Not everyone is as lucky as us. And I don’t need to remind you we had our share of hurdles…”

“No, you don’t.”

Taeyong stirs and blinks his eyes, unable to keep pretending he’s asleep and eavesdropping on them. He’s wrapped up around Ten, so he pulls back and looks at him.

“Sorry,” he says. “I guess I fell asleep.”

“It’s fine” Ten smiles.

“Hey Lucas” Taeyong waves at him.

He’s shirtless and right out of the shower, wet hair pushed back.

“Hey, hyung” he answers. “I heard you got tied up.”

“Lucas!” Ten exclaims.

Taeyong’s cheeks get hot.

“I guess I did,” he chuckles. 

Lucas sits on the bed beside him and asks for his wrists. Taeyong extends them. He examines him, running his fingers over the bruised skin. Then he stares at Taeyong.

“It was tight” it’s a statement.

“Yes.”

Lucas smiles.

“Doyoung has a lot on his hands,” he remarks with mirth. “Make sure you start using a safeword.”

Taeyong tries to keep his eyes on him and not wander over his naked torso. Not that he hasn’t seen Lucas shirtless thousands of times, but now the setting feels too intimate to be looking.

“We will.”

Lucas gets up to put on a shirt.

“I should go, it’s late,” says Taeyong.

“I’ll walk you out” offers Ten.

He says goodnight to Lucas and then leaves the room with Ten. Their apartment is mostly dark, everyone in their rooms asleep or getting ready to. For some reason, Ten takes his hand as he leads Taeyong out into the corridor. He calls the elevator and still doesn’t let go of his hand, thumb running over his skin softly. Taeyong imagines, after hearing their talk, that Ten is feeling protective of him. 

“You don’t have to worry, Tennie” he whispers.

The sides of Ten’s mouth curve up.

“Okay.”

Taeyong pulls him for a last goodbye hug when the elevator arrives and they almost bump their chins. Both laugh it off and part ways.

When Taeyong gets home, Doyoung is in the dark, reading something on his phone.

“Hey, you’re back,” he says. “I was starting to get worried.”

“Hey, baby” Taeyong sits on the bed. “I have to tell you something. But you can’t say it to anyone.”

Doyoung leans against the headboard and puts his phone aside.

“What is it?”

“Remember how I asked you to tie me up?”

“Yes,” Doyoung frowns.

“And how I was looking at rope bondage?”

“Yes…”

“Well, that happened because… because…” the words are stuck in his tongue.

Doyoung takes his hand and suddenly it gives him the courage to speak.

“Because I saw a picture of Ten tied up and I got curious. He and Lucas do that and maybe other BDSM things and we talked about it tonight” he spills it out fast, almost like a bar. 

It feels good to finally open up about what he’s been thinking and why. He’s looking down at Doyoung's stomach, still shy about it. Doyoung takes his chin and makes Taeyong glance at him. 

“Don’t be ashamed” his boyfriend says. “I said you could talk to me about this stuff.”

Taeyong closes his eyes and sighs.

“I know. But it’s hard.”

Doyoung pulls him for a kiss.

“It’s okay,” he whispers. “You’re doing great, baby.”

The compliment runs over Taeyong's skin like a feather and he shivers. Their foreheads are touching, breaths fanning over their faces.

“What do you want me to do to you?” Doyoung asks in that dangerous low tone.

Taeyong’s cock twitches. And hearing Doyoung talk like that is like being overtaken by a higher power, one that he needed to obey. That he  _ wanted _ to obey.

“Tie me up" he whispers. "Fuck me senseless."

Doyoung's hand on Taeyong's nape clutches harder.

"Make it hurt."

"Taeyong… Are you sure?" he asks, serious.

"Please" he whispers. "I wanna try."

Doyoung takes a deep breath. 

"I'm not pushing it past anything I haven't done before. If you need to, just say stop."

Taeyong nods, his heart fluttering. 

"T-tell me I'm doing good."

Doyoung smiles. 

"You're doing good, baby."

Again, a static runs through his body and his cock fills some more. 

"Strip."

Taeyong gets up and starts undressing without a second thought. Doyoung slowly gathers supplies in his things. When Taeyong steps out of his underwear, Doyoung stands behind him, hot breath on his nape making Taeyong shiver. Doyoung's hand runs over his naked chest and abs, caressing one of Taeyong's nipples. He is just teasing, until he pinches. Taeyong grunts.

Doyoung turns him around and joins his forearms together. He ties it up with the hemp rope Taeyong bought, not too tight, probably because his wrists were still healing. Then, he puts him on his knees and elbows on the bed. 

"I like you like this" Doyoung whispers, hand running from his shoulder to his ass.

Taeyong bites his lips and shuts his eyes, cock throbbing.

Doyoung takes off his clothes and grabs Taeyong by the hair, turning his head to face him.

"Open your mouth."

Taeyong obeys. Doyoung's dick slides past his lips. He takes his time fucking Taeyong's face, his breath picking up, precome leaking into Taeyong's tongue. He drinks it, hungry for him, starting to feel heady. Doyoung thrusts all in and keeps his cock there, Taeyong holding his breath. He grunts before taking it out.

"You love it, don't you?" he asks, climbing in bed behind Taeyong.

He nods, low moan rumbling in the back of his throat. Taeyong always liked giving him pleasure like that, but now everything seems to be amplified. He is incredibly horny and dying to be touched in any way by his lover.

Doyoung's hand leaves a scorching trail of heat as it leisurely takes in the curve of Taeyong's back. Doyoung caresses his ass.

Then he slaps it.

Taeyong gasps, surprised. It’s not hard enough to be painful, just stings.

“Is this what you want, baby?” 

Doyoung’s voice sends goosebumps over his skin.

“Please” Taeyong whimpers. “Harder.”

He just wants to drown in the feeling of their last fuck, where pain and pleasure mixed until it took him away.

Doyoung massages Taeyong’s rim with lubed up fingers for a while, then slides one in, dragging it slowly. Taeyong offers shallow moans. He’s enjoying the touch when Doyoung smacks him again. 

“I’m gonna hit you nine more times,” he says. “Okay?”

“Okay” Taeyong’s voice is sluggish.

Doyoung takes one of their shirts.

“Open our mouth and bite on this” he mutters. “We can’t make a lot of noise.”

Taeyong nods and does as he’s told, fabric shoved deep in his mouth. Doyoung plays some more with his prostate before starting to spank him. It gets progressively harder and more painful as skin and muscle are hit repetitively. Taeyong closes his eyes and hums around the shirt, the sound of Doyoung’s hand against his ass filling the room and fading farther and farther away as he drowns in a euphoria so strong and good it’s nothing like he’s ever experienced. He just wants Doyoung to keep pushing him further on.

He feels his lover’s cock sinking into him and Taeyong arches his back more to take him deep. He and Doyoung moan at the same time. They stay like that for a moment, Doyoung caressing his hips, back and bruised skin. Then he smacks his other asscheek.

“Nine more?”

Taeyong nods quickly. So Doyoung hits him again and again, making him grunt against the fabric between his lips. When he’s done, Taeyong drops his head on his hands, breathing hard. Doyoung starts fucking him, making Taeyong moan desperately. He’s caught in a whirlwind of sensations and all he can hear and feel is Doyoung, all he wants is to keep floating away. 

Doyoung starts ramming into his prostate easily in that position and Taeyong would be screaming if it wasn’t for the shirt serving as a gag. He’s losing his bearings as Doyoung clutches his hips and fucks him fast and hard.

His orgasm comes crashing like a wave, sending his mind reeling, pleasure shooting through his body like lighting. 

He can feel Doyoung’s head resting on his back, his chest heaving, but besides that, it’s like everything else is muted. 

Doyoung moves away from him and then lays him on his side, taking the shirt out of his mouth and working to untie his hands. Through it all, Taeyong keeps his eyes closed, unable to do anything but be still. 

Before he knows it, he slips out of conscience. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hi  
> hope you liked it!  
> maybe leave a nice comment if you did  
> be safe.


	4. Aftercare

When Taeyong wakes up, he’s lying on his stomach, still naked. He blinks his eyes open, groggy. Doyoung is beside him, watching something on his projector. Taeyong makes a low hum. 

“Hey” his boyfriend whispers, leaning in to kiss him.

Taeyong hums again. He realizes there’s a cold feeling on his ass, and reaches with his hand.

“I got some ice packs” explains Doyoung, running fingers gently over his face.

They had them around in case someone needed them after intense practice or eventual injuries.

“Oh” Taeyong finally manages to speak. “Kiss me.”

Doyoung complies and wraps an arm around him. Taeyong just wants, needs, him close, his warmth, his love. 

“I can prepare a bath for you,” says Doyoung. “If you want.”

“I’d like that” Taeyong whispers and smiles.

Doyoung gets up and, after wrapping Taeyong in his robes, picks him up. The house is asleep since it’s the middle of the night. He sets Taeyong down, leaning against a wall, and he opens the faucet and while it fills, he picks up a chamomile bath bomb from the cupboard. 

“When did you get that?” asks Taeyong. They don’t really take baths in the house.

“Was saving for a special occasion” explains Doyoung. “Like tonight.”

Taeyong smiles bashfully. Doyoung puts his fingers in the water.

“It’s ready.”

With his help, Taeyong gets in. Doyoung drops the bomb inside and it bubbles, a nice smell spreading all over the bathroom. Doyoung sits on the border of the tub.

“You’re not getting in?”

Doyoung shakes his head.

“I’ll get in when you shower. This is for you.”

A warmth spreads on Taeyong’s chest, like a private sun suddenly sprouted in his heart. He leans forward and pulls Doyoung’s shirt, asking for a kiss. They join their lips, tender, soft, lovingly. Taeyong sighs and sits back. Doyoung chuckles.

“How are you feeling?” he asks.

“Amazing. You?”

“I got worried when you fell asleep, to be honest,” says Doyoung. “I thought you passed out or something. That maybe I went too far.”

“You didn’t” mutters Taeyong. “I liked it a lot.”

“I said I wouldn’t do anything I hadn’t done before” continues Doyoung, looking away. “But I never hit Jaehyun this hard, I think.”

“I wanted. I asked” Taeyong says, taking his boyfriend’s hand. The one he used to spank him.

He kisses Doyoung’s hand and rests his face on it. Doyoung strokes his hair around. 

“Are you in pain now?”

“Not much” Taeyong assures him. “I think the ice packs really helped. And this bath is relaxing me a lot.”

He smiles at him and Doyoung does the same.

“Let me wash you.”

“Okay.”

Doyoung takes the soap and loofah and starts scrubbing Taeyong diligently. 

“I actually did some googling while you were asleep” Doyoung reveals. “And I read that a bath is good, among other things.”

“Like what?”

“Arnica ointment, vitamin E creams, stuff like that” he answers. “And the ice, but I had already thought of that.”

Taeyong chuckles.

“Of course you did.”

“It’s called aftercare apparently,” Doyoung says. “And the internet says it’s important.”

“It is, Ten mentioned it” discloses Taeyong. “We probably should’ve talked about that before we jumped into bed…”

Both laugh.

“I got carried away. Sorry” apologizes Taeyong.

“I got carried just as much as you.”

“But we’d never even be doing this if it wasn’t for me,” says Taeyong. “And my horny ass.”

Doyoung chuckles.

“Seriously, though, I was so terrified” continues Taeyong. “That you’d judge me, that you’d reject me…”

“Tae… You really underestimate me, I feel.”

Taeyong pouts. Doyoung takes his face between his hands.

“You can talk to me about everything,” he says. “We’ve been together for over a year. We’ve known each other for way longer. You trust me as a bandmate, trust me with this too.”

“Okay,” Taeyong nods. “I will.”

Doyoung smiles and kisses him.

“Now let me get in and shower with you.”

They wash each other’s hairs, rubbing the head soothingly. Afterwards, Doyoung spreads some arnica ointment on Taeyong’s asscheeks and brings him an orange juice box. Taeyong lies in his boyfriend’s arms and Doyoung runs his hand over his back until Taeyong falls asleep.

  
  


“How does it look?” asks Ten.

He and Taeyong met at SM for SuperM stuff and now they are free. Lucas decided to give them some privacy in the break room to catch up.

“I still have some marks. They’re purple.”

“Oh my God, Tae” Ten gasps. “He really went for it.”

A pause.

“Can I see it?”

Taeyong flusters. But they had already changed in front of each other a bunch of times in the old days, so he gets up and pulls his pants down just enough to show one asscheek.

“Does it hurt?”

“Basically no” Taeyong pulls his pants up and sits beside him.

“God, it’s been a while” sighs Ten, throwing himself back on the couch. “I’m starting to get the itch.”

Taeyong chuckles.

“How does it work?”

Ten turns his body towards him and starts playing with the buttons on Taeyong’s flannel.

“We pack all our kinky stuff. Book our regular hotel room. Once we get there, he gets ready in the bathroom while I get ready in the room, as he instructs me to. Then when he comes out, he’s not just Lucas and I’m not just Ten. We’re something else.”

Taeyong listens, wide-eyed.

“Do you miss getting… tied up?”

Ten bites his lower lip and nods.

“It’s been too long.”

Taeyong immediately conjures up pictures and by the dreamy look on Ten’s face, so does he. But Taeyong chastises himself instead of indulging.

“I wish I could go to a shibari house” he admits, rather dejected, knowing he’ll probably never be able to.

Ten comes down from his imagination to stare at him. He’s very serious. 

“You really liked my pictures, huh?”

Taeyong blushes.

“Sorry…”

“Don’t be sorry” Ten scoots closer to him. “There’s nothing wrong with that.”

Ten cups his face and smiles at him. Taeyong just drinks his friend’s affectionate stare.

The door opens up slowly and they jump apart. It’s Lucas.

“Hey, babe. Ready to go? It’s getting late.”

Taeyong says goodbye to them. He works at the studio a little longer, then gets a car home with his manager, who’s going over something important, but Taeyong’s attention is somewhere else. His phone vibrates in his pocket. He picks it up.

_TEN: save them in a folder off the cloud_

And a compact file.

When he gets home, he runs to his computer. He creates a folder that doesn’t sync with the cloud and transfers the compact file there. Then, he unzips it. Over a dozen pictures of Ten show up, much more explicit than the other ones. Taeyong gulps and goes over them. In one, Lucas is grabbing Ten by the chin, thumb over his lip, making him stare at the camera with the lewdest expression. Ten’s eyes are glazed, like he’s trapped in some hypnotic state. 

“Shit” Taeyong mutters when his cock twitches. 

Someone knocks. Taeyong turns off the screen.

“Come in.”

It’s Doyoung.

“You’re back. Did you have dinner?”

“No. Leftovers?”

“I can heat you a plate” Doyoung smiles. 

“Thanks.”

Doyoung leaves. Taeyong exhales and turns on the screen again. He puts a password in the folder and closes everything.

As he eats, he tries to forget what he saw. But when he dreams that night, all Taeyong sees are red knots.

  
  


Taeyong spends all day at the practice room, dancing. That is his way of getting his mind off things. And he’s trying to forget the folder he has, filled with pictures of Ten, naked, tied up red. He manages to, but when he’s done, he finds a text from Ten waiting for him on his phone.

_TEN: we need to talk_

_TEN: when can you meet?_

_TY: now. i’m at SM_

_TEN: where’s doyo?_

That is strange.

_TY: he’s here too. why?_

_TEN: can we all meet in the break room?_

_TY: let me talk to him._

Taeyong calls his boyfriend.

“Hi, are you still busy?”

_“I’m about to finish, why? Are you hungry?”_

“Actually… Ten wants to meet us in the break room. Maybe he wants to hang out over coffee, I don’t know. He didn’t tell me what it was about.”

Silence. Taeyong bites his lip.

_“Sure. Let me wrap up. Which break room?”_

“That usual one on the seventh floor.”

“See you there.”

Doyoung cuts the call. Taeyong sighs and adjusts his beanie. Then he grabs his backpack and heads towards the break room. When he gets there, Lucas and Ten are talking in hushed voices. Lucas is standing up and Ten is sitting on the couch.

“Hey, guys.”

“Taeyong! Come sit by me” Ten says promptly. 

He does as he’s told, without much thought. Ten wraps one arm around him. 

“How are you?” asks Ten. “Did you like the pictures?”

Heat climbs Taeyong’s neck and face. He nods. Ten smiles.

“They’re precious. So take care of them.”

“I will. I promise.”

Ten chuckles.

“How’s your ass?” Lucas asks.

“Much better now,” Taeyong says. “Doyoung takes good care of it.”

They laugh. As if on queue, Doyoung shows up.

“I heard my name” he teases and sits in one of the armchairs across from them.

“Oh yeah, we were saying all bad things behind your back” jokes Ten.

“You mean the ones you already said to my face many, many times?”

“Exactly” smiles Ten.

“What I wanna know is what’s this meeting about? Certainly not to talk about my flaws.”

Lucas and Ten trade a meaningful look like they’re talking without words.

“We’ll get straight to the point” Lucas is the one who starts and his voice sounds deeper somehow. “Ten ended up showing Taeyong those pictures. Did you see them, Doyoung?”

“Not Ten’s. Just others from random people on the internet.”

“You liked them a lot, right?” Lucas asks Taeyong.

“Yes” he just admits it.

“Well, Ten and I are going to book a hotel soon,” says Lucas.

“We talked it out and wondered if maybe you’d like to… come and watch” says Ten.

Silence. Taeyong looks from Lucas to Ten, sure that it’s a prank and they’ll say ‘gotcha’ any moment now. But they are serious. Maybe even eager. Taeyong shoots a glance at Doyoung whose mouth is agape, eyebrows lifted in surprise. Taeyong’s body is frozen, but Ten is running his fingers over his shoulder and that brings him back to earth.

“W-watch?” he finally says.

“Watch the scene,” says Ten softly.

“Beginning, middle, end” adds Lucas. “How it unfolds. All of it.”

Doyoung crosses his arms over his chest.

“Watch you have sex?”

“Everything” Ten looks at him with a serious face and Taeyong gets a chill in his spine.

“Why?” Taeyong asks.

“Because you said you wanted to go to a shibari house,” explains Ten and they stare at each other. “This is not it, but it’s close. It’s also something me and Lucas have never done and aren’t afraid to try, and who’s a better guest than a couple of our friends that we’ve known for years? That would never do anything to harm us.”

Taeyong realizes he’s locked in a gaze with Ten and blinks a couple times.

“It’s also hot,” Lucas shrugs. 

“It’s your choice” Ten assures. “It’s probably a good idea to discuss it between you two. Your limits, your wants, your expectations. Then, if you want, we can set everything up. Okay?”

Taeyong nods. Ten pulls him to a cozy hug.

“Take care” he whispers.

Lucas and Ten say goodbye, leaving Taeyong and Doyoung astonished. They sit quietly for a while, just digesting what happened.

“What the fuck” chuckles Doyoung. “I-I don’t know what to think.”

Taeyong’s stomach flips. His boyfriend looks as shocked as he sounds.

“Did you hate the idea?”

“I don’t think I grasped it yet.”

Taeyong takes a deep breath.

“I wanna do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone!  
> i just wanna say i'm so happy that you guys are enjoying this fic! i honestly thought about never posting it because i imagined people wouldn't bother to read it. yet here you are! thank you so much. i hope i can keep sharing my stories with you, even when i feel like they shouldn't get out of the drafts folder and that you can enjoy them! 
> 
> lots of love your way and stay safe!


	5. Boundaries

“I wanna do it.”

Taeyong is looking bravely into Doyoung’s eyes, deciding not to hide his desires.

“But I’ll only do it if you want it too” he continues.

Doyoung just stares blankly back at him.

“It’s just… It’s probably our only shot to see anything like that up close” he explains.

“Doesn’t it bother you that the two of them are our friends?”

“No. If anything that makes me feel safer.”

“I get the rope bondage part” proceeds Doyoung. “But are you ready to watch them have sex?”

“Honestly? That freaks me out a bit. But I’m curious too” says Taeyong. “Not just because it’s them, but the voyeur experience as a whole. Like I said, it’s not like we get many chances to do things like this with our careers. Maybe a decade from now. But why pass up the opportunity?”

“Wow. You really sound… determined” Doyoung says.

“Sorry” Taeyong gets up and kneels before him. “I just… I don’t know how to explain it. I feel a pull.”

Doyoung touches Taeyong’s face gently and briefly. They can’t afford public displays of affection.

“I get it” he nods. “And I'd be lying if I said I wasn’t a bit curious.”

Taeyong smiles at his first positive response.

“I think I just need to get over the idea that it’s Lucas and Ten… The same old Lucas from… Make a Wish.”

Taeyong laughs.

“And Ten is the same old 7th Sense Ten,” says Taeyong. “But they’re something beyond that now. So are we.”

Doyoung smiles.

“Let’s go home. I wanna kiss you.”

“Okay,” Taeyong nods.

Later that night, after a long talk, Taeyong sends a message to Ten.

_ TY: we’re in _

_ TEN: ❤️!!! _

_ TEN: can you meet tomorrow night at the smoothie place? _

_ TY: yes. see you there _

Taeyong inhales a calming breath. He feels good for a moment and then immediately gets anxious for the meeting. The next day goes by too slow for his liking, and when Taeyong and Doyoung are riding to the cafe, his leg won't stop bouncing up and down like crazy.

Lucas and Ten are already there, drinking smoothies. Taeyong and Doyoung order theirs and sit down across from them.

"So" starts Lucas.

"So" answers Doyoung.

"Can you do it two nights from now?" Lucas asks.

"Yes" nods Taeyong.

"Perfect" nods Lucas. "I'm thinking we can start off by talking boundaries."

"Sounds good" agrees Doyoung.

"First of all, no touching, just looking," says Lucas. "You're free to touch each other and yourselves if you feel like it."

Taeyong gulps at the idea of jerking off to Ten and Lucas having sex in front of him.

"Reasonable," says Doyoung.

"We'll book two adjacent rooms, so we all can have privacy preparing" explains Lucas.

"Something important that we want to determine is that anyone can stop the scene at any time if they are uncomfortable and wanna leave," says Ten.

Taeyong nods.

"You can say the word stop or go back to your room," says Lucas. "What's important to know is that Ten and I have been doing this for over a year and we know each others' limits very well. We're not gonna be pushing past it. So you can just sit back, relax, and enjoy."

"Sounds... fun" supplies Doyoung.

"Any questions?" Asks Lucas.

"What if… we get… you know," Taeyong asks, embarrassed.

"Horny?" Says Lucas.

Taeyong nods.

"That's fine. Whip it out. I don't care" Lucas shrugs. "I'll be focused on something else."

The way Lucas looks at Ten at that moment is breathtaking. It's pure veneration.

"Just to be clear, you're fine with us getting off on your scene?" asks Doyoung.

"We are" nods Lucas. "We talked over the details before we offered."

Taeyong admires how unphased they get when talking about sex. Without any further questions, they wrap up their meeting, knowing they'll be at the hotel in two days.

The expectations for Taeyong are so high he has trouble sleeping. He wants to text Ten but he goes radio silent after their last talk. Somehow, Doyoung seems to be doing just fine, so he's all alone in his suffering.

When the day finally comes, they pack a change of clothes and head to the hotel, which is somewhat close to their dorms. It's an upscale but low profile place. Lucas booked the room on an alias for the two of them. They are supposed to wait until Lucas unlocks the door that connects their rooms when they are ready.

Doyoung is staring out the window while Taeyong holds him from behind, chin on his shoulder.

"Should we change into hotel robes? I feel like I'm dressed in the wrong attire for this…"

"Are your clothes not comfy?" Asks Doyoung.

"They are."

"Can you shove your hand in your pants easily?

"Doie!" Taeyong laughs and Doyoung joins him.

They kiss each other deeply. 

"Thanks for doing this with me," says Taeyong.

Before Doyoung can answer his phone beeps.

_ LUCAS: we're ready to start _

Taeyong stares wide-eyed at Doyoung. It's time. They don't say anything, just drop their phones behind and unlock the door.

The adjacent room smells like something sweet and crisp. The only sources of light are the lamps on the bedside table, casting a warm yellow gleam where it touches, providing an alluring and comfortable scenery. Lucas is standing up, dressed in a sharp black suit, no tie. His hair is pushed back. Something about his demeanor is totally different from his usual self. That's when Taeyong realizes that this is Dom Lucas.

"Hi," he says and he doesn't sound like Lucas. "Make yourselves comfortable."

There are two chairs in the back of the room, positioned facing the bed. Taeyong takes a step towards it and that's when he sees it. Lucas' body was in front of him before, but now he's revealed.

Ten.

Taeyong locks eyes with him and it's like the world stops. Ten's sitting against the headboard, over white sheets, looking like a royal painting. He is covered just in a sheer red robe and his ruby collar, which has a leash attached to its golden hoop.

They don't take their eyes off each other as Taeyong goes over to his seat. He gulps, body temperature going up. Ten looks over to Lucas and Doyoung takes Taeyong's hand, making him notice his own shaking limb.

"Say hi to our friends, babe," Lucas says, taking off his jacket and picking up a bundle of red rope from his things.

"Hi," Ten says, gazing carefully at each of them. Like Lucas, he doesn't sound like himself.

Lucas sits beside him.

"Are you ready?" he whispers, but they can still hear it.

"Yes," Ten's voice is sweet.

Taeyong forgets to breathe for a moment and realizes he's crushing Doyoung's hand and stops it.

Lucas gets up and takes Ten's leash. He pulls on it gently and Ten crawls til the middle of the bed. Under the sheer robes, Ten is completely naked. Taeyong's mouth waters. Lucas unhooks and puts the leash away. Ten unties his robes and it slides off his body. Lucas sets the fabric aside. Ten is sitting on his knees, his side to them, but with the front slightly turned so they can get a better look. He's comfortable in his body and doesn't try to hide anything. Taeyong's breath is heavy as he drinks in the view.

Lucas strokes Ten's skin with the rope and Taeyong gets a chill like it happened to him as well. Ten flutters his eyes closed, face relaxed. Lucas kisses him on the jaw, taking his time, then he moves behind him. Ten folds his arms on his back and Lucas starts passing the rope around it.

It's intricate and complicated but still holds every second of Taeyong's attention. He's mesmerized as Ten's torso becomes covered in red knots right under his eyes. It's so much better than the picture. But what's most amazing is Ten's expression, which goes from calm to euphoric. His eyes get glassy and he seems to not be in the same reality as the rest of them. Taeyong wonders if that’s what he looks like in the couple of times he felt himself dipping into subspace.

From the short research he did, Taeyong realizes Lucas is doing only a chest and arms harness, and not a full body like it was featured in the pictures. Maybe they wanted to keep it simple for them. Still, the pattern over Ten’s golden skin is beautiful and Taeyong barely blinks. He doesn’t want to miss a moment of this.

When Lucas is done, he gets off the bed. Ten has his head pending forward, eyes closed. Everyone seems to take a breath in the stillness of the room. Lucas appears to be just admiring his work, looking at Ten with adoration. Then he folds up his sleeves and takes off his belt. For a second, Taeyong thinks he’s gonna hit Ten with it, but Lucas just sets it aside. He climbs in bed and takes Ten’s face in his hands.

“You good, babe?”

Ten nods. Lucas smiles and starts kissing his neck slowly. Ten bites his lower lip. Lucas’ hand slides over Ten’s shoulder and chest, caressing his nipple. Taeyong’s cock twitches. It had been sitting on a semi since he saw Ten, but now it’s filling up more. Lucas and Ten kiss, deep and hungry, unmeasured. Taeyong can tell Ten is just as turned on as he is and that edges him on.

Lucas plays with Ten, big hands all over him. Taeyong doesn’t know if he wants to feel what it’s like to touch or be touched in that situation. Probably both. Lucas’ fingers comb through Ten’s hair and he whispers something that they can’t hear, depositing a peck on Ten’s lips. Then he gets behind Ten and tilts him forward a bit. Ten is so petite in Lucas’ hands, he moves him easily. Lucas reaches for Ten’s ass and takes out an anal plug that Taeyong hadn’t noticed before. Lucas covers his fingers in lube and slides them in. Ten’s moan goes right into Taeyong’s cock, pulsing hard. Lucas holds Ten’s head up by the chin, so they can get a good look at him.

That’s when Ten opens his eyes and stares right at Taeyong.

His lungs stop working and he gets cold in the back of his neck, while his chest and neck are running a fever. Lucas stops. Taeyong takes a deep breath in sync with Ten. Lucas opens his pants and takes his cock out. Taeyong bites the inside of his mouth, stifling a gasp. It’s the biggest dick he’s ever seen, and he’s seen his share of dicks. He can’t help but imagine what it must feel like to get fucked by him. Lucas lines up and sinks in with a steady motion. It must be good, because Ten’s eyes roll to the back of his head, another moan escaping from his lips. With a hand on his hip and another on his shoulder, Lucas starts fucking Ten slowly.

By now, Taeyong’s cock is as hard as can be, leaking precome inside his underwear. He’s been dying to touch it for a while, but he’s still embarrassed to do it. He also refuses to look at Doyoung and whatever he might be doing beside him. He wants to give him some sort of privacy so his boyfriend can have his own experience. 

As Ten’s sounds increase, Taeyong gets more and more enraptured, heady and breathless. He’s got his bottom lip caught between his teeth, his entire body throbbing, his cock begging for release. Lucas turns them around so Ten is facing Taeyong and Doyoung more, then bites Ten’s earlobe, who mewls and opens his glazed eyes again. His gaze on Taeyong does things to him and his left hand finally grabs his crotch. A moan almost escapes from his mouth. Ten’s eyes wander from Taeyong to Doyoung and back, while Lucas picks up the pace. Taeyong’s breath is rapid and shallow now, as his pleasure builds up from the rub on his erection, even if it’s over the pants. Ten’s moans go into a crescendo, building up, eyes half-lidded filled with fire and lust fixed on Taeyong, seeing his hand cupping his cock. That doesn’t make Taeyong shy, but edges him on, grabbing his erection with yearning, his orgasm close enough he can taste it. 

Ten cums with a scream and that tips Taeyong with him. The corners of his eyes go dark like he’s about to pass out. Ten spills all over the sheets and eventually goes limp. Lucas stops. Taeyong finally closes his eyes and leans his head back, catching his breath. He just stays there, until Doyoung takes his hand. Taeyong looks at his boyfriend, stomach tingling, a bit afraid of what he might encounter. Doyoung seems like he just spent a couple of hours practicing choreography, disheveled and a bit sweaty. Maybe that means he liked it, Taeyong hopes. He pulls Doyoung for a short touch on the lips. Then he turns back to the bed. Lucas is working on untying Ten, who is lying on the bed, seeming out of it.

Taeyong gets up and close, ignoring the cum in his underwear.

“Is he okay?”

“Yes,” says Lucas with a soft voice. “He’s just coming down from subspace slowly.”

Taeyong wonders if that’s what he looks like too. He has the urge to touch Ten, but he knows he shouldn’t.

Doyoung takes his hand and tugs on it gently, letting him know they should probably go. Taeyong follows him out, giving the body on the bed one last look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes that happeneeeeeeeeeeeed lmao  
> i wonder what happens next!
> 
> stay safe ♥


	6. Subdrop

After Doyoung and Taeyong close and lock the door between the adjacent rooms, they jump each other, tearing off their clothes, kissing with thirst. They fuck senseless and fall on the bed catching their breaths.

“I don’t think I ever had two orgasms that close together” Taeyong confesses. “I have no idea how that was possible either.”

Doyoung laughs.

“Me neither” he looks at Taeyong. “So you liked it?”

Taeyong takes a couple of seconds before he answers.

“Yes.”

“It was fucking hot” Doyoung admits. “I was nervous, but then my mind clicked and I could just enjoy what was happening.”

“I think I was resisting a lot,” says Taeyong. “I don’t know why.”

“I noticed,” says Doyoung. “While I had my cock out you were holding back so much you were shaking the entire time.”

“You had your cock out?” Taeyong looks at Doyoung.

“See, you didn’t even notice” he chuckles.

“I was focused…”

“I know” Doyoung smiles and kisses him. “It was adorable.”

Taeyong chuckles at the tease.

“We desperately need a shower,” says Doyoung. “Maybe a bath?”

“I’d like that,” he smiles.

They take a shower together, then soak in the bathtub for a while, just relaxing and enjoying each other, tired and happy. Before falling asleep, Taeyong looks at his messages hoping to find something from Lucas or Ten, but there’s nothing.

“He sent me a text,” says Doyoung, like he’s reading his mind.

“Oh. What does it say?”

“Thanks and you’re welcome” Doyoung laughs, repeating the words. 

Taeyong laughs. But he still feels the need to talk to Ten after all that. So the next day, he sends him a text.

_ TY: hey. how are you doing? _

For some reason, he’s incredibly nervous waiting for his answer.

_ TEN: subdrop hit me a bit hard this time _

_ TEN: it happens _

_ TEN: how are you? _

_ TY: anything I can do? _

Taeyong bites his nails nervously as they exchange messages.

_ TEN: come over? _

_ TY: omw _

He changes and stops at Doyoung’s room.

“I’m going to visit Ten” he explains. “He said his subdrop is bad this time.”

“Yeah, I heard.”

“You… did?”

“Lucas told me” explains Doyoung.

Taeyong frowns.

“We text sometimes” Doyoung shrugs, closing the distance between them. “You guys told us to talk, we are talking.”

“I’m just surprised it’s an ongoing thing,” says Taeyong. “But… I’m glad.”

Doyoung cups his face and kisses Taeyong.

“I love you. Go be with your friend” he whispers against Taeyong’s lips.

“Okay.”

When Taeyong gets to the WayV dorm, Lucas opens the door for him.

“Hey, hyung.”

He’s back to being the Lucas he always knew. A much less intimidating side than last night’s persona. 

“He’s waiting for you. I’ll be in the living room if you two need anything.”

Taeyong nods and picks up the pace towards Ten’s room. He finds him nested between pillows and blankets, curled up on his side. The lights are off except for the bedside lamp and his fairy lights. Ten smiles when he sees him and moves a pillow around.

“Come lay with me,” he asks.

Taeyong obeys quickly, taking off his jacket before lying against the headboard. Ten’s body molds into his, head on his shoulder. Taeyong notices his heart is beating fast and he hopes Ten doesn’t feel it. It embarrasses him to be nervous around his best friend that he’s known for way too long. And he doesn’t know why he’s nervous. Maybe he’s scared something will be different now that they went through that experience together. 

“Are you okay?” he asks, and his voice is shaking.

“Yes,” says Ten. “Just really tired and empty.”

Taeyong gulps, hands around Ten rubbing him with a gentle touch.

“Did you like it?”

Ten looks up at him.

“I did” he smiles faintly. “You?”

Taeyong opens his mouth to answer but falters.

“Y-yes” he struggles to admit. “But I think I’m worried.”

“Why?”

“That things will change between us” Taeyong looks away. “Because of how much I  _ did _ like. It still seems like I’m doing something wrong and the idea that you’re not okay with it freaks me out.”

Ten takes him by the chin and makes Taeyong look at him.

“I know you liked it” his voice is barely audible. “I saw it in your eyes.”

Taeyong stops breathing.

“And maybe it changes something between us, but it doesn’t have to be a bad thing” Ten explains. “I don’t think it’s bad. I enjoyed it a lot actually.”

“Really?” Taeyong cups his face, which is maybe too close to his, because he can feel Ten’s breath on his skin. He smells of strawberry lip balm.

Ten just nods. Taeyong closes his eyes finally relieved.

“I was honestly scared, because I liked it so much,” he confesses. “I thought maybe I wasn’t supposed to…”

“Don’t be scared,” says Ten. “I’m here so we can talk about it.”

Taeyong tightens his arm around him.

“You’re the one going through a subdrop and you’re comforting me… Tell me what I can do for you.”

“You’re already here,” says Ten. “That’s enough.”

Taeyong runs his hand through Ten’s hair and kisses his temple.

“I think… maybe the fact that you disappeared during my aftercare might have influenced my subdrop this time,” says Ten. “It just seemed incoherent to me, seeing you there through it all and then not anymore.”

“Sorry. We just figured it was time to go. We didn’t wanna intrude.”

“I know. It’s okay. We didn’t think about that. It’s those unpredictable things we can’t account for” Ten sighs. “Thanks for coming.”

“I’ll always be here when you call me.”

Ten smiles and kisses his cheek.

  
  


Taeyong wakes up and realizes he’s not in his or Doyoung’s bed. He fell asleep with Ten in his arms and Ten’s still there, wrapped around him. Taeyong can tell it’s morning by the light coming through the cracks in the curtains. He rubs his eyes and lifts his head, examining the room. Lucas is spooning Ten. Somehow they all fit in the bed and apparently slept through the night seamlessly. 

He wonders if he should leave. Probably not without saying goodbye to Ten. So he digs his phone from his pocket and distracts himself until Lucas wakes up, hair all over the place. He doesn’t say anything, just waves and gets out of bed. Lucas comes back a while later with two cups of coffee. He puts them on the bedside table and then lays behind Ten, kissing his head and rubbing his shoulder gently.

“Babe” he whispers. “It’s morning.”

Ten hums and stirs.

“I made you some coffee.”

That makes Ten turn around and blink his eyes open.

“Good morning,” he says sleepy.

Lucas smiles and gives him a peck on the lips.

“You’re still here” Ten remarks, looking at Taeyong.

“I passed out. Sorry.”

“It’s cool, hyung,” Lucas says. “We wanted you here.”

Taeyong doesn’t know what to make of that. So he just sits up with Ten and accepts a cup of coffee. He wonders how Lucas isn’t jealous that Ten needs him around. Then he wonders if Doyoung isn’t jealous too. They never had a problem with it, except for Baekhyun, but that was a very specific situation. After all, Taeyong had just broken things off with his SuperM sunbae when he and Doyoung started realizing their feelings for each other. 

Even with the brief moment last year that Taeyong crushed on Ten and Ten crushed on him, Doyoung never got jealous of their friendship. Ten got over him and moved on to Lucas and that was the end of that. Taeyong got with Baekhyun and eventually fell in love with Doyoung, who loved him back, a pleasant surprise.

But now the lines seem blurred. He doesn’t know where he stands on the board. Taeyong not only looked into Ten and Lucas’ sex life, but got off on it. Even if they remain good friends, there’s a new component now that he can’t put his finger on.

He decides to stop thinking about it. Taeyong just enjoys the coffee and their company, then heads back home to get ready for his day. Taeyong imagines everyone will just go back to their normal routines, so he’s surprised when he gets a text from Ten, asking to come over again at the end of the day. He immediately worries about him.

“Lucas has his boxing class and I didn’t want to be alone” explains Ten.

“Still feeling down?”

“A bit but I’m much better,” he says. “It really helped when you came over yesterday.”

“Happy to serve” Taeyong takes Ten’s hand.

They just cuddle and talk about nonsense for a while.

“I’m curious about something,” says Ten, suddenly.

“What?”

“What did you like most about the scene?” his voice is low, like a secret.

Taeyong takes a deep breath, licks his lips, thinking about it.

“A lot of things,” he admits. “Just watching you… I mean, you are beautiful.”

“What?” Ten blushes. He was not expecting that answer, probably.

“Seeing you tied up, watching you have that much pleasure” Taeyong looks away, otherwise he wouldn’t be able to say those things. “Somehow being a part of it. Imagining what it would be like to be tied up in your place…”

“The idea of being restrained like that doesn’t scare you?” asks Ten.

“I think… Actually, I know” Taeyong breathes. “that it turns me on.”

Taeyong decides it’s time to tell Ten the whole truth, because at this point there’s no more reason to hide. They moved past that.

“When I saw your pictures for the first time I got turned on,” he says. “That’s why I asked Doyoung to tie my wrists. But I now realize that the idea of watching it happen also turns me on.”

“I’ve never seen anyone get tied up besides pictures of other people or myself,” says Ten. “To you, how does it look?”

“It’s amazing” Taeyong remembers it vividly. “It’s like seeing someone get lifted to heaven.”

Taeyong stares back at Ten, whose head is propped on a pillow, turned on his side towards him. He looks thoughtful. 

“I jerked off after you left that first night” he confesses. “Not to you, just the idea of bondage, the ropes… Not that it matters, because now I really did jerk off to you getting tied up and fucked.”

Ten laughs.

“You did. It looked like you were having a good time.”

“I was.”

The images flood Taeyong’s head and before he knows it, his cock is semi-hard. He cuts eye contact with Ten and clears his throat. Ten seems to understand, because he puts some distance between them. 

“When was the last time Doyoung tied you up?”

“We stopped for a while, to let the bruises heal” he explains. “Can’t risk anyone seeing it.”

“Prudent.”

“I wish I didn’t have to be,” says Taeyong. “I wish we could just go for it.”

“Taeyong you’re a painslut” chuckles Ten. “No wonder you wrote Whiplash.”

“A what?”

“A slut for pain.”

“Maybe I am” he smiles and shrugs.

“Go ask your boyfriend to spank you,” says Ten.

“Now?”

“Yeah. Lucas will be home soon” he nods. “Go on and have fun for the both of us.”

“Are you sure? I can stay.”

“Go on!” Ten insists with a smile. He kisses Taeyong’s cheek.

“Okay. Text me if you need anything” Taeyong says.

“I will.”

Taeyong gets back home. He takes a shower, then walks into Doyoung’s room.

“Baby” he calls, as he locks the door behind him. “Get rough with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh sorry for the delay, life is a bit chaotic!
> 
> i hope you like the fic so far
> 
> ps: yes i changed my username! its also diff on twitter
> 
> stay safe, luvs ♥


	7. Spanking

"Baby” he calls, as he locks the door behind him. “Get rough with me.”

Doyoung lifts his brows. 

"What?"

Taeyong closes the distance. 

"I wanna get spanked and tied up and fucked."

A pause.

"Then take off your clothes" Doyoung whispers dangerously.

Taeyong obeys without thinking twice and stays still, waiting. Doyoung gets up and goes through his stuff, moving things around. He drops the rope, lube and a belt in front of Taeyong, on the bed.

“Is this what you want?”

“Y-yes.”

“Speak up.”

“Yes,” Taeyong says, firm and clear. 

Doyoung leans in his ear and grabs Taeyong by the hair.

“Did you miss me?”

“Yes,” he shudders.

Doyoung deposits a kiss on his nape.

“If you’re good, say green. If you are reaching your limit, say yellow. If you want me to stop completely, red.”

“Okay,” Taeyong nods. 

“Hands behind your back.”

Taeyong folds his arms and Doyoung ties them up quickly, not too tight. Then, he sits down on his chair. Doyoung pulls him over his lap, making Taeyong’s ass up and accessible. His heart rate has spiked up in anticipation, needing Doyoung to touch him.

“I got you a gift,” says his lover, caressing his skin gently.

“Really?”

“Yes. Paid for express shipping and all” Doyoung voice is menacing and gleeful at the same time. “So it would get here as soon as possible for our next play.”

He reaches for something and brings it in front of Taeyong’s vision so he can see it. It’s an anal plug, long and silver with a blue jewel like stone at the tip. It has a curvature to its length and looks similar to the one Ten was using the night at the hotel. Taeyong bites his lips, a lot of feelings sprouting in his stomach as he thinks about Ten and his own situation. His cock twitches.

“You like it?”

He nods.

“Shall we try it out?”

“Please.”

Taeyong is already feeling a bit heady and sensitive when Doyoung starts massaging his rim gently. He closes his eyes and enjoys as Doyoung stretches him out with his fingers, playing with his prostate. Taeyong is breathless when Doyoung stops.

“I’m putting it in. Let me know if it gets uncomfortable.”

It slides in easily. Apart from being a bit cool, it’s not weird at all. He clenches around it instinctively and pleasure shoots up his spine. He gasps. The curvature is pressing right into his spot.

Doyoung wipes his hand and reaches for the belt. Taeyong knows this because he feels the leather running over his back.

“Are you sure you can take it? I can use my hand.”

“I wanna try” Taeyong exhales.

“Whatever you want, baby,” says Doyoung. 

He warms up the skin first, with gentle caresses and pinches. Then, Doyoung hits him with the belt very lightly.

“Color?”

“Green.”

Another hit, stronger.

“Green.”

Another.

“Is that all you got?” Taeyong provokes him.

Doyoung chuckles and snatches his hair.

“What’s up with the attitude?” 

When he hits him again, it hurts. But as he clenches from the pain, the anal plug pressures his prostate. Taeyong lets out a strangled screech. He’s catching his breath as Doyoung fondles the hurt area.

“Color?”

“Green,” Taeyong says. “You should gag me.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’ll kick the floor if I need you to stop” he whispers. “I don’t think I can keep my noises down on my own and the others are still up.”

“Okay,” Doyoung says and puts a shirt in Taeyong’s mouth.

He bites down on it and braces himself for the next hit. They don’t come as strong as the last, but they pile one after the other on his flesh, pain burning up and starting to transport him away from there. One moment, his entire body relaxes over Doyoung’s knee, pleasure spiking and building with the spanking and the constant massage on his spot. He floats up and away, and time loses its meaning.

Taeyong kicks the floor two times. 

His head is hanging down when Doyoung takes the shirt off his mouth.

“If you keep going I’m gonna cum” he heaves, slurred speech. “Wanna cum on your cock.”

Doyoung chuckles. 

“I guess you’ve been good enough to earn that.”

He takes the anal plug out carefully and helps Taeyong up and to the bed. Doyoung strips and lays down against the headboard, spreading lube on his shaft. 

"You deserve to get on my cock and ride me."

Taeyong nods enthusiastically. With Doyoung’s assist, Taeyong straddles with his back turned to him, sinking slowly. The sensation is so good, Taeyong rolls his eyes back and mewls, forgetting that anything but the two of them exists. Doyoung clutches his hips and helps him move up and down. 

It doesn’t take long for Taeyong to lose himself completely and cum on Doyoung’s cock. He falls on the bed, exhausted, unable to react. Doyoung unties his arms and cleans him up, Taeyong faintly aware of what is happening. Then, he takes him in his arms and Taeyong falls asleep.

He wakes up in the bathtub. Taeyong blinks his eyes open. He’s alone. For some reason that sends him into a panic.

“Doie?” he calls. “Doyoung?”

“I’m here” he comes into the bathroom and kneels beside him. “Hey, are you okay?”

“I-I…” Taeyong doesn’t know what to say. He felt terrified being away from Doyoung.

“Baby, I’m here” Doyoung cups his face and kisses his forehead. “I was cleaning things up for us.”

Taeyong sniffles, eyes filling with tears.

“Get in here with me,” he asks with a soft voice.

Doyoung complies, locking the door and stripping. The bathtub is not that big but it fits them if they bend their knees. Doyoung sits behind Taeyong and pulls him into his arms strongly.

“I won’t leave you again, okay?”

Taeyong sighs, finally comforted.

“I love you,” he tells Doyoung in a whisper.

“I love you too.”

After they shower and clean up, Doyoung brings Taeyong ice packs and a juice box. He lays on fresh sheets with clean soft pajamas, while Doyoung rubs his head until he’s sleepy. It doesn’t take long.

  
  


NCT 127 is scattered in the practice room, talking in smaller groups and playing around. Taeyong is drinking his water and resting. Turns out spanking and intense choreography is not the best match, but he is getting used to it. Doyoung applies arnica ointment and he’s been putting on the ice packs every night since.

Jaehyun takes him out of his thoughts, sitting next to him.

“Hey you,” he says, giving him a salacious smile. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Taeyong asks.

Jaehyun chuckles.

“I just heard something funny.”

“What?”

“Johnny tells me you have been extra loud lately” he whispers, leaning in.

Taeyong’s face heats up instantly and Jaehyun laughs.

“Oh, God… I can’t believe you guys talk about this.”

“To be fair he only mentioned it because it’s unusual” explains Jahyun. “And especially loud.”

Taeyong pulls his legs against his chest.

“Nothing to be ashamed of, having a good time with your boyfriend” Jaehyun rubs his back.

“I swear I try to be quiet” Taeyong chuckles, covering his eyes.

“Doyo is giving it good, huh?”

“I guess you’d know” Taeyong stares at him intently now.

Jaehyun shrugs.

“Did he ever… spank you?” Taeyong asks in a barely audible whisper, so no one else can hear.

That pulls a laugh out of Jaehyun. He leans his head close to Taeyong.

“Yes. Why? Is that what’s happening?”

“But how hard? With his hand?” Taeyong is curious.

Jaehyun looks around.

“Let’s take a walk,” he says.

The two get up and out of the practice room. Doyoung turns his head around to watch them leave. Jaehyun leads them to the break room down the hall. They sit down on the couch, turned to each other.

“What’s up with the questions? Is something wrong?”

“No, no. I’m just… curious” says Taeyong. “We ended up discussing some kinks and he talked about his previous experience. Which is… with you.”

“Oh” realization hits Jaehyun. “Yeah, he spanked me sometimes, when I was feeling freaky. But just on the ass, with his hand, when we were fucking. Why?”

Taeyong bites his lip, somehow relieved that Doyoung is just as new to what they are doing as him. Turns out, his spanking with Jaehyun was much more vanilla than he first thought.

“It’s just that we’ve been doing a couple of different things,” Taeyong confesses. “But don’t tell anyone, please.”

“Of course, my lips are sealed,” says Jaehyun. “Like what?”

“Tying me up. Spanking. Basically.”

Jaehyun smiles deviously. 

“Fuck! I miss sex” he pouts and crosses his arms.

“You haven’t been…?”

“Not since May last year” he pinches the bridge of his nose. 

“That’s long… What happened to Jeongguk?”

“Got himself a boyfriend.”

“Good for him.”

“Bad for me.”

“You can have anyone you want though,” says Taeyong. “You’re handsome and attractive.”

“Thank you” he sighs. “I just wish Mark and Yuta would call me to have a threesome with them.”

Taeyong bursts out laughing.

“You’re incorrigible.”

“I can't help it if I find Yuta incredibly hot. And I never made a move because I thought he was straight” Jaehyun complains. “What about you? Do you wanna have a threesome?”

Taeyong laughs some more at the idea of him, Doyoung and Jaehyun having sex, because it’s so absurd. They wouldn’t even fit on Doyoung’s bed. 

“Okay, just say I’m hideous, alright” protests Jaehyun.

“Shut up” Taeyong pulls his friend to a hug. “Come on, let’s get back to practice. We can fix your sex life later.”

  
  


Back home, Doyoung is curious about their talk. They just got out of the shower and are changing into their pajamas.

“I asked about the spanking.”

“You did?” Doyoung is taken aback.

“I was curious” Taeyong shrugs. “Maybe a bit jealous that you had those experiences with him.”

“That’s a first.”

“But when he told me about it I understood that what we’re doing is our own thing and experience and doesn’t matter what you two did before.”

Doyoung pulls Taeyong for a loving kiss.

“Exactly.”

Taeyong smiles.

“Poor Jaehyun says he hasn’t had sex in a while. He’s wondering if we want a threesome.”

Doyoung cackles.

“That’s not happening.”

“Nope,” Taeyong agrees.

Taeyong’s phone beeps. He moves to take it. There’s a message from Ten.

_ TEN: can I come over? _

He frowns. 

“Ten wants to come over.”

“Is he okay?” Doyoung is immediately worried.

“I think so.”

_ TY: sure. are you okay? _

_ TEN: yes. be there in a couple minutes. _

Taeyong opens the door for him, who smiles warmly. They hug and Ten takes off his shoes.

“What’s up? Let’s get in my room.”

“Actually, I wanted to talk to you and Doyoung.”

“Sure” he answers, curiosity growing.

They get in Doyoung’s room, who is surprised to see them.

“Hi.”

“Hi!” smiles Ten. 

“Sit down, get comfortable,” says Doyoung, offering the chair.

“Thanks.”

Taeyong and Doyoung sit on the bed. 

“So, you must be wondering what brings me here” Ten starts. “I’ll be quick and direct because it’s already late.”

Taeyong looks at Doyoung and back at Ten. His stomach is fluttering.

“Lucas and I have another offer,” Ten says.

Taeyong freezes.

“If you two want and are comfortable” he continues. “Lucas is willing to tie Taeyong up so can he try it out. And the rest is up to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayeeeeeeeeeeee will Taeyong want to be tied up? hehehehe and if he wants, what's gonna happen?? oh my!
> 
> hope you are enjoying just as much as the characters are XD
> 
> stay safe ♥


	8. Sapphire

“Lucas is willing to tie Taeyong up so can he try it out. And the rest is up to you.”

Taeyong is lost in thoughts, a thousand images rolling around in his head when Doyoung takes his hand.

“Tae?”

“Sorry, I’m just… processing that.”

Ten chuckles.

“It’s a lot, I know. But I also know you are curious to try and we wanted to repay you for last time.”

“Repay us?” Doyoung asks, confused.

“We really liked it. Even our vanilla sex got spicier after that scene.”

Taeyong gulps. He figures his sex life is also changing now, because of Ten and Lucas. Is this what is happening to them? Have they gotten themselves into some sort of erotic spiral that’ll keep going and going? 

“It was good for us though” admits Doyoung. 

“And we’ll have fun seeing you two have fun,” Ten says with a calm expression that has a devious edge underneath.

Taeyong is unable to form words.

“I’ll let you guys think about it. If you want, we can go over boundaries again.”

Ten gets up and kisses each of them on the cheek.

“Goodnight.”

And he leaves.

Taeyong is still quiet.

“Baby, are you alright?” Doyoung wraps an arm around him.

He stares at his boyfriend.

“I want to do it.”

It’s really not that complicated for him. He’s fantasized about it since he saw Ten’s picture for the first time and he thought he’d never get the chance to do it. Now, it’s all in Doyoung’s hands.

“Are you sure?” Doyoung asks.

“Yes. I want you with me” Taeyong pulls him by the collar, noses touching. “I want to feel you touching me when I’m tied up…”

Doyoung’s breath picks up. He cups Taeyong’s face and joins their lips, tongues meeting quick and eager.

“Let’s do it,” Doyoung says between kisses, their bodies falling on the bed intertwined.

Taeyong rolls his hips against him and both moan. They suddenly need each other so badly.

“I love you so much,” Taeyong says, mouthing down his neck.

Doyoung pants as Taeyong gets in between his legs to start sucking him off. It doesn’t take long for him to cum, then Doyoung does the same for him. They lie side by side, exhausted and spent, and fall asleep in each other’s arms. 

  
  


The next night, the four of them meet at the smoothie cafe again to go over the next scene. Taeyong’s stomach is flipping like he’s riding a rollercoaster, so much he barely sips his strawberry drink.

“What’s important this time is that you vocalize how you’re feeling” explains Lucas and Taeyong tries to focus. “We’ll use green, yellow and red as safewords. If you say red, I’ll have a pair of scissors nearby to cut you out right away.”

Taeyong nods, chewing the inside of his mouth.

“The no touching rule still applies,” says Lucas. “Except for when I’m tying and untying you, of course. I’ll talk to Doyoung about how he can handle you… In case, you want.”

“No pressure, though,” says Ten. “The truth is you’ll be in control of everything, even if you’re the one restrained.”

Ten reaches for Taeyong’s hand and he takes it, both smiling at each other.

“I wanna suggest that we stay for the aftercare if that’s okay” offers Ten. “After what I went through, I think it might be better for Taeyong if we’re there.”

“I-I agree,” Taeyong says, fingers tightening on Ten's. “Is that okay, Doie?”

“Anything to keep you comfortable” he answers, rubbing his back.

“So, no touching, except for the tying, untying and aftercare. Safewords are colors. Anyone can stop the scene at any time. Taeyong is in charge and will vocalize what he wants. If he can’t for some reason, Doyoung can watch him, I assume? I would but I’m not familiar with his limits” says Lucas.

“I can do it,” Doyoung says firmly. 

“Perfect. Shall we look at our schedules?” smiles Lucas.

  
  


It happens a couple of weeks later when the four of them can find the time and there’s no risk for any possible marks on Taeyong to be seen by staff. Lucas books two rooms again. If last time Taeyong was nervous, now his heart is jumping out of his mouth. 

“We can back down anytime you want. There’s no pressure” says Doyoung.

“I wanna do it,” Taeyong says, convinced. “But it’s hard not to get nervous. I’m the one in a robe now.”

He gestures to the white fluffy hotel robes he’s wearing, naked underneath. That makes him think back to Ten in the sheer mantle and wonder what he looks like right now, across the wall from him. That curiosity takes the focus from his own situation and it’s enough to make him wanna go over there.

“I’m ready. Let’s do it.”

They open the door to the adjacent room and everything looks the same as the last time. Lucas is standing in his suit ensemble. But there is no one on the bed. Ten is sitting in the back of the room, in the chair Taeyong used. He’s wearing regular clothes, but he’s collared, biting down his thumb nervously. The moment their eyes meet, Taeyong feels calmer. Maybe because Ten’s done this before.

Taeyong gets on the bed and Doyoung stays up, right in front of him, leaning against the wall. Lucas sits beside Taeyong.

“Do you remember our safewords?”

“I do.”

“Okay. If you feel any numbness or pain, tell me” he says. “I’m doing a simple chest and arms harness, is that alright?”

“Yes,” Taeyong nods.

“I’ll start when you’re ready” Lucas gets up. 

Taeyong takes a deep breath. Like Ten, he settles on his heels in the middle of the bed. He takes off his robes and sets them aside. A goosebump rolls down his entire body, being naked under three pairs of eyes. But he’s not ashamed, somehow. Maybe he would be if they hadn’t done this before, with him watching. 

“I’m ready.”

He locks eyes with Doyoung, whose composed expression is a mixture of awe and craving. Lucas takes a bundle of sapphire blue rope from inside his things, which are laid out in the room’s secondary bed. He shows it to Taeyong.

“This color suits you” he explains. “I got it exclusively for tonight.”

Taeyong’s mesmerized by the vibrant color. Lucas sits behind him.

“Fold your arms behind your back.”

He obeys. Lucas starts.

The touch of hemp rope on his skin is divine. He feels a thrill, a flutter in his heart, his breath picks up. He looks at Doyoung, who crosses his arms and has one hand covering his mouth, focused on him.

As the first loop goes around Taeyong’s chest, something clicks. He gives in and starts feeling heady. Lucas’ hands are strong and deft against his skin, but soft and loving. He feels cared for and safe. His eyes flutter closed.

“Color?” asks Lucas, and it’s like he's near and far at the same time.

“Green” Taeyong mumbles, word dragging out of his tongue.

“Is he okay?” he hears Lucas ask.

“That’s how he gets” answers Doyoung. 

“That was quick” Lucas remarks.

Taeyong sighs, drowning in that feeling.

He loses track of time.

“Baby” a distant voice calls.

He comes back to the present, blinks his eyes open and sees Doyoung in front of him, cupping his face.

“It’s done. Are you okay?”

Taeyong looks at himself and sees the sapphire ropes around his chest.

“How do I look?” he asks slowly, smiling at Doyoung.

“You look gorgeous.”

Taeyong leans in and seals their lips together, wanting to taste him, hungry for his boyfriend. He’s breathless quick, then Doyoung stops them.

“Are you sure?”

Doyoung tilts his head towards the back of the room. Taeyong glances over at Lucas and Ten, who’s across his Dom’s lap looking comfortable. Lucas is nuzzling him as Ten watches, an enigmatic expression on his face. Taeyong remembers what it felt like to sit there and watch Ten have pleasure, and he wants to invert the roles now. 

“I want you” he whispers to Doyoung. “Fuck me, baby.”

He can tell his boyfriend shivers when he hears it. Doyoung takes a deep breath, then resumes kissing Taeyong, giving himself over to it. He grabs Taeyong by the hair and kisses down his jawline and neck, allowing himself to bite and suck without care for marks. Taeyong hums satisfied. Doyoung stops to take off his shirt quickly and reaches for the lube that was conveniently placed near them. He climbs behind Taeyong and kisses his shoulder blades gently, starting to massage his rim and open him up. 

Taeyong’s soft moans fill the room. He looks at Ten again and he’s still in Lucas' lap, who’s kissing his neck. Ten’s got his eyes fixed on Taeyong, gaze filled with desire, bottom lip caught between his teeth. Something shifts at that moment. They’re somewhere else and in this magical place, when they are able to watch each other get off, they also share in that pleasure together. It only edges Taeyong on and he moans louder. Doyoung seems to understand and leans him forward until the side of his face is on the sheets and his ass is up. In the next moment, Doyoung is driving into him in one swift motion, and he can hear him gasping. 

He’s getting fucked fast right into his prostate, Doyoung’s hands clutching his hips, unable to look away from Ten, because of the position he’s in and because he doesn’t want to. He can’t see exactly what they’re doing over there but he doesn’t care. He knows he’s being watched and that’s turning him on like crazy. He  _ wants _ Ten to get off on this just like he did before.

His orgasm comes quick and raw and seems to last an eternity in those seconds. He cries out and mewls like his life depend on it, unafraid to be loud. He just walks to the precipice and falls, letting go of everything he’s ever had, all the fears and anguishes and shame. When he’s done, his body goes entirely limp and he can’t open his eyes. In the distance, he feels something warm coating his face and registers it as probably Doyoung’s cum. He doesn’t mind it. He just stays still in the comfortable darkness and lets it sway him away.

Something comes to wake Taeyong up, pulling him out of his slumber. He opens his eyes and sees Ten on the bed beside him, with a wet towel in his hand, cleaning his face. He’s close enough to count his eyelashes, which are beautiful, he notes. Ten’s dark eyes are holding a thousand words in, but he stays quiet. Taeyong is still lying down, getting untied by Lucas. He wants to say something, but words are stuck in his throat and his eyelids are too heavy. He stops fighting to stay awake.

The next time he wakes up, Taeyong is in the bathtub with Doyoung behind him. He stirs.

“Baby, are you okay?” Doyoung asks, moving to look at him.

“Y-yes” Taeyong yawns. “Have I been out too long?”

“Just twenty minutes” Doyoung cups his face and kisses his temple.

He wonders if he’s counting since the end of their fuck or since Ten cleaned his face. 

Taeyong huddles against him, needing his touch. Doyoung holds him tighter, understanding.

“You were so good, baby” Doyoung whispers.

Taeyong purrs happily in his arms.

“You looked amazing” he continues. “I’ve… never seen you like that before.”

“Like what?” asks Taeyong.

“Letting go and enjoying yourself” explains Doyoung. “I know a big part of it is being in a hotel and not worrying about the noise or the others. But you also enjoyed showing off didn’t you?”

Doyoung is giving him a sly smile.

“I… did” Taeyong admits. “What about you?”

“I liked it too” Doyoung confesses. “I didn’t think I had it in me until I was actually doing it. And cumming all over your face, even.”

Taeyong laughs.

They kiss and enjoy their bath until the water starts turning cold, then shower and get out. Taeyong slips into his pajamas and goes out. He sees they are back in their room.

“Where’s T-”

“Hey.”

Like an invocation, Ten shows up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY DID IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> what's next?
> 
> hey, if you want, follow me on twitter, i swear i'm nice and don't spam stupid things! hahahha @mizrosecat
> 
> be safe ♥


	9. Bond

Like an invocation, Ten shows up. He’s not wearing his collar anymore and also changed into pajamas.

“I’m here in case you want…” he starts hesitantly. 

“I want.”

Ten smiles and closes the distance between them. He takes Taeyong’s hand and pulls him towards the bed. They lie down, Taeyong in the middle, Ten on his right, getting comfy under the covers. Doyoung gets out of the bathroom.

“Hey, Ten,” he says casually like he wasn’t watching them have sex a moment ago.

“Hey.”

Doyoung goes to the minibar and gets Taeyong a juice box. 

“Thanks, baby,” he says.

“I’m going to talk to Lucas for a bit. Call me if you need” Doyoung says.

He probably wants to give some privacy so Taeyong and Ten can chat.

“How are you?” Ten asks with a smile.

“So good. Is this how you felt?” answers Taeyong.

“Probably… It looked like you were having fun.”

“I was. I just let go of everything. It felt amazing.”

Ten pushes Taeyong’s hair behind his ear. 

“Is there anything you want right now?”

Taeyong finishes his juice and sets it aside.

“Can you hold me?”

Ten nods and wraps his arm around Taeyong, heads resting against each other.

“Did you… enjoy watching it?” it is easier to ask now that they were both looking away.

“Yes,” Ten whispers.

But Taeyong wants to know more.

“Did you cum?”

He senses Ten stiffening beside him and regrets asking.

“I did” Ten answers, undoing the knots inside Taeyong’s stomach.

He interlaces their fingers and moves his face to look at Ten.

“You cleaned my face,” he says.

“I did.”

They keep looking at one another, close, almost without blinking. 

“Thank you.”

Ten smiles and kisses his temple, pulling him close. Both of them breathe easier after that.

Soon, Doyoung comes back to cuddle Taeyong too and he falls asleep between his boyfriend and his best friend, feeling loved and pleasantly exhausted.

The next morning, the four wake up in the same bed. Lucas sneaked behind Ten to sleep with them as well. They have breakfast together, chatting about random things, and it’s not awkward at all. Nothing changed and, if anything, maybe it feels more comfortable between them. 

Things get even better in the next few weeks. The two couples start hanging out casually when they can, in a non-kinky way. It feels like the days of NCT U and 2018 and 2020 when they weren't split into two different groups. Doyoung and Lucas keep trading messages, but Taeyong doesn't know exactly what they talk about. As for him and Ten, they have never been closer. Their bond is stronger than ever. And that's saying something when they've been friends for so long and been through so much. Taeyong loves spending more time with him. 

He imagines the kinkiness is behind them and he's fine with that. The two experiences provide enough spank bank for years to come. He and Doyoung can taste the effects of it in their sex lives, which adds layers to everything they already do. Lucas teaches Doyoung a couple of basic knots so they can keep exploring. But besides that, Taeyong and Doyoung know each other on a deeper level now and it even comes across in their daily lives as friends, roommates, and members. They can tell what the other wants and thinks easily, without words. Their characteristic bickering and fighting die down to the point their roommates and others remark on it, worried that something is off.

They are approaching Christmas time and eventually winter break, where the group will take days off to visit their families and such. Taeyong and Doyoung meet Ten and Lucas at the smoothie cafe, thinking this might be the last time they get to see each other, because he knows they are going to Thailand and Hong Kong for a while.

The four are laughing about something the pets did. Taeyong smiles, catching his breath, and drinks from his hot chocolate.

"Actually, there's something we'd like to say" Lucas starts, looking at Ten.

"What is it?" asks Doyoung.

"We feel like we had a great experience with you," says Lucas. "That we're more comfortable and intimate now. Do you feel the same?"

Doyoung takes Taeyong's hand.

"We do" he answers for the both of them, because he knows what Taeyong feels.

Lucas and Ten smile.

"That's great. It was nothing but positive for us, honestly" he continues. "And that's why we have another proposition."

Taeyong can't help his eyes from widening a bit. He recomposes himself and gulps. Butterflies fill his stomach.

"I want you two" Ten finally speaks, looking at Taeyong and Doyoung. "to fuck me."

Taeyong's jaw drops. It's inevitable. 

"A threesome?" asks Doyoung. "What about you?

"I'll watch" answers Lucas.

"Why not you two and one of us?" Doyoung goes on.

Taeyong is listening but his focus is actually on Ten. He has not taken his eyes off his friend since he said the proposition.

"Because we don't think double penetration would work if I'm involved" Lucas explains bluntly.

It makes sense. With Lucas' girth, something like that would be undoable without hurting Ten too much. But he and Doyoung are in the average spectrum, which is perfect for this case. Taeyong conjures up the image of him and Doyoung fucking Ten for the first time since they started talking about it. His mouth waters. 

"It's something we wanted to try," Lucas says. "We never thought we'd meet the right people until now."

"We understand that this is different," says Ten. "And it's fine if you don't want to, no hard feelings."

A pause. Ten and Taeyong are regarding one another carefully. He admires his friend for being so honest with his desires. It's only fair he does the same.

"Tae?" Doyoung calls softly, making him look over. "What are you thinking? Do you wanna talk about it at home?"

Feeling a bout of courage from seeing his boyfriend, Taeyong speaks up.

"I want it as long as Doie wants it," he says, squeezing Doyoung's hand.

Doyoung gives him a small smile. They wanna kiss now, he knows, but are in public. He can hear Ten sighing relieved.

"Do you want it?" Taeyong whispers.

Doyoung nods and now Taeyong wants to kiss  _ and _ hug him. But he settles for holding his hand tight.

"Okay" Lucas also seems relieved. "We were thinking sometime next week, before Christmas."

"That works for us," says Doyoung, who has their schedules memorized.

"We have to go over the rules and add some things" Lucas starts. "The no touching rule is clearly out now. But I'll just watch unless Ten uses the safeword 'red', which means he wants everything to stop completely."

Taeyong nods.

"I assume you've been tested since you fuck without condoms?" Lucas asks.

"We did a couple of months back before we started" answers Doyoung.

"Perfect. So have we. I'll send you the results later. But still, we are gonna use condoms for this" he explains.

"Reasonable," says Doyoung.

"Next rule, no kissing on the mouth."

This surprises Taeyong. His eyes wander to Ten's pink lips.

"Only between couples" adds Lucas. "So you can kiss each other, but not Ten. We just figured it would be a prudent boundary."

"Agreed," says Doyoung.

Taeyong is surprised. Is he the only one that thinks the idea of sex without kissing on the mouth is weird? Maybe it's too intimate. He just accepts it, though, because it's a limit for Ten and Lucas and he has to respect it.

"The last rule and the most important," says Lucas. "Don't touch the collar."

Taeyong watches him as he speaks.

"We use it for a reason. It has a special meaning for us. So don't tug on it, or pull, don't try to choke Ten. I understand you might accidentally brush skin against it, but it's different. I think you know what I mean?"

Lucas looks low-key intimidating talking about it. Taeyong realizes it's his dominant side peaking out and he would never dare challenge him.

"Understood," he says obediently.

"I think that's it, on top of the old ones. Anyone can stop the play at any time. Safewords are the same. Do you have anything you want to add?" asks Lucas.

"I'm okay with this. Will let you know if something comes up" answers Doyoung.

"Me too," agrees Taeyong.

"Ok, next. Hard limits" continues Lucas.

"No spitting, no hard spanking, no restraints, no choking" lists Ten. 

"What about cumming on you?" asks Doyoung and Taeyong wants to laugh because his kink is showing.

"Avoid the eyes and collar. Everywhere else is fine" Ten finishes with a tempting smile.

He's flirting. Taeyong knows Ten, seen him flirt a thousand times. Is this a part of the scene? Are they already playing? Taeyong gulps.

"Anyway. We trust you. Otherwise, we wouldn't be offering" says Lucas. "I hope all of us can have a good time."

When Taeyong and Doyoung get back home, it's late. Taeyong watches him from the bed as he gets ready to join in.

"He was flirting with you," says Taeyong.

"Who?"

"Ten."

"Oh. He was just doing his usual thing."

"Is it usual when you're gonna fuck him?" laughs Taeyong.

"Is it a problem? We can back down anytime you want" says Doyoung, getting into bed with him.

Taeyong realizes it's been years since Ten flirted with him, like he used to during 2018, and doesn't know what to make of it. Maybe he's a little jealous.

"It's fine" he dismisses it with a hand. "I promise."

"What do we do if one of us wants to stop and the other wants to keep going with Ten?"

"We'd have to see if they are okay with that. It's different from what we agreed."

"But what about you? Would you want me to stop?" asks Doyoung.

Taeyong feels conflicted. 

"I don't know."

"Baby" Doyoung cups his face. "I'm asking because I want to make it clear that I don't want you to sit there and watch just for the sake of my pleasure. Unless it's something that excites you."

Taeyong smiles.

"I'd never do anything you don't want me to" assures Doyoung, thumb rubbing Taeyong's cheek.

"Good, because I don't think I'd keep going alone with him if you stopped," admits Taeyong. "The deal was a threesome."

Taeyong worries if they start threading the limits and blurring the lines, that things could get mixed up. If they step out of the arrangement or rules then everything can go wrong quickly. He doesn't want to risk anyone getting hurt. 

Doyoung leans in to kiss him and pull Taeyong close. They reiterate their agreement to be in it together or not be in it at all.

Unlike the other times, Taeyong is not extremely nervous or anxious. He's weirdly calm. Maybe because of everything they've shared so far. The days go by in a flash and when he realizes, it's time to pack things up and head over to the hotel. He's staring out the window, into the snow-covered skyline that's getting darker and darker as the night draws in, waiting. He's retracing all the things that led to that moment when he's about to fuck Ten with his boyfriend. Out of all the people in the world, it ended up being Ten and Lucas somehow. And not… Jaehyun, who also asked.

Taeyong laughs to himself. Doyoung shows up, hugging him from behind.

"What's so funny?"

"Jaehyun."

Doyoung cackles.

"We can never tell him we picked Ten over him," he says.

"He'd never forgive us" Taeyong humors.

Doyoung kisses his nape.

"It's time. Are you good to go?"

Taeyong turns around to look at him.

"Yes."

He kisses him, then they walk hand in hand to the room next to theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah that's about to happen :D
> 
> hope everyone is enjoying the story!
> 
> stay safe ♥


	10. Ruby

Again, the room next to theirs is a world of its own. The moment Taeyong steps through the threshold, he's in a cryptic place, one he's familiar with now. One he likes. The stark white sheets contrast with the penumbral parts of the remaining space. He can feel the same sweet scent from the first time. 

Taeyong and Doyoung get in and walk towards the bed. They can see in the back of the room Ten sitting on Lucas' lap. He's in the same attire as the first time, the sheer red robes, his ruby collar, and a leash. Lucas is in his usual suit.

"Ready?" he asks them.

"Ready," Doyoung says.

Taeyong just nods, eyes fixed on Ten, who already seems in a different mental state. He gets a strong urge to touch him and for the first time, it dawns on him that he signed up to fuck his best friend. He’s not scared, but his heart flutters. He watches Lucas kiss Ten and say something in his ear, hand on his ass, making him appear so small. Lucas unhooks the leash from the collar and kisses Ten again before he gets up, an understanding in their eyes as they look at each other one last time. 

Ten waddles towards them and Taeyong loses his breath. His cock is already filling just at the sight of him. Ten gazes right at each of them and touches Doyoung’s chest, grabbing the collar of the robes and pulling it apart slightly, leaning in and kissing his neck. Doyoung flutters his eyes shut, clearly surprised at the touch. His hands wrap around Ten’s waist, fingers digging in with force. The scene doesn’t phase Taeyong. If anything it makes him crave them more. He bites down his lip and gets behind Ten. He touches his hips lightly, feeling the warmth of the skin under the soft fabric, watching Doyoung’s breathing start to pick up. Taeyong’s fingers slide up Ten’s back until his shoulders. He pulls down his robes, exposing more skin, and deposits a kiss on his nape, careful not to touch his collar. Ten smells sweet and appetizing. 

Taeyong keeps kissing his back when he hears Ten moan for the first time. He looks up and sees Doyoung has started mouthing at his collarbone and chest, their bodies flushed together, hands on Ten’s ass. Taeyong is in no rush but things are certainly escalating quickly. 

“Lie down,” says Ten to the both of them, breathless.

Before Taeyong does so, he shoots a side glance at Lucas, who seems unphased, smoking his e-cig. Somehow, from afar, in the darkness of the room, he still seems in command of everything that’s happening. 

Taeyong drops his robes and lays down against the pillows, right next to Doyoung. Ten crawls on top of them, straddling one leg each. He strips off his red kaftan, revealing golden soft skin that makes Taeyong’s mouth water. He barely touched him so far. Like he read his mind, Ten looks at Taeyong before he leans over Doyoung and starts nibbling his chest and nipples. Ten keeps a hand on Taeyong’s leg as he kisses down until Doyoung’s cock. His boyfriend throws his head back and grunts. Taeyong just watches mesmerized as Ten takes all of his length easily like it's nothing. Doyoung pulls Taeyong for a hungry kiss while Ten sucks him off. He’s breathing hard, clearly enjoying it. That just edges Taeyong’s arousal more. 

Then, Ten stops and moves over to Taeyong. His body is throbbing as Ten starts mouthing his hip bones, craving to be touched. Ten fists his cock and Taeyong gasps. As Ten covers his erection with feather-like kisses, Taeyong runs his fingers through his hair affectionately. They are locked in a stare, unable to look away. From that moment on, Taeyong forgets Lucas is watching. Ten sucks his cock slowly and Taeyong is barely aware that Doyoung is moving around them. He’s so horny he could burst at the seams and Ten apparently knows this, because his touches are just teasing, pure heavenly torment.

Ten moans around his cock, taking Taeyong out of his trance. He sees Doyoung behind Ten, taking off the anal plug he had on. Doyoung coats his ass with a lot of lube, then he slides on a condom, sinks into him, and fucks him unhurriedly. Ten keeps sucking Taeyong, humming on his girth.

Taeyong is drowning in pleasure, caressing Ten’s head, eyes closed and head thrown back, until Ten cries out, letting go of his cock. Taeyong looks up, worried, not sure if that was a pain or pleasure sound. Doyoung pulls Ten back by the hips and takes his mouth to his ear.

“You wanna get fucked by Taeyong too?” he asks, looking straight as his boyfriend.

Ten nods, breathless and on edge just like Taeyong. It seems like the one in control here is Doyoung, who takes a condom and lube, throwing it at Taeyong. He tears it and rolls it on while Doyoung fists Ten’s cock and pumps it. Then, Taeyong coats himself with a lot of lube under Doyoung’s watch. 

“There you go” whispers Doyoung, giving Ten a peck on the cheek. “He’s ready for you.”

Ten looks at Taeyong, who feels lighting run down his spine. His eyes are on fire and glassy, he’s completely blissed out. Ten crawls on top of Taeyong until their foreheads are touching, breaths fanning across their skin. Taeyong cups Ten’s face, almost kissing him, then remembers he’s not allowed to. Ten puts some distance between them, aware they are too close. He grabs Taeyong’s shaft and lines up, bottoming out. Taeyong sighs, holding Ten’s lower back. He looks Ten with half-lidded eyes, high on the feeling of their bodies close like that.

“You feel so good” he whispers with honesty, so low probably no one else hears it.

The world stops for the two of them. 

They just stare at each other, unmoving, Taeyong fingers caressing Ten’s hair and skin gently. Until Ten cries out again, breaking the spell. Taeyong feels something alongside his cock, sliding in Ten’s rim. It’s Doyoung’s finger. He’s right behind Ten, straddling one of Taeyong’s legs.

“Are you good?” asks Doyoung.

“Green” Ten nods. “Keep going.”

Ten’s arms falter and he falls on his elbows. Doyoung just keeps his finger there for a while.

“Touch him” he instructs Taeyong.

He reaches for Ten’s cock in between them and fists it, pulling a moan out of him.

“Slow,” asks Ten. Taeyong obeys.

Ten rearranges himself, getting closer again to Taeyong, their cheeks brushing together. Doyoung slides another well-lubed finger in. Ten gasps. Taeyong gives him a kiss on the cheek because they are allowed that. Taeyong can feel Doyoung’s fingers moving, but can’t see what else is happening. He just breathes deep and keeps jerking Ten off like he asked. Ten’s body is throbbing all over, his breath choppy. 

“Ten” Doyoung calls suddenly.

Ten looks back at him.

“Ready?”

“Do it.”

Doyoung positions himself right behind Ten, kissing his shoulder. Even if Taeyong didn’t feel Doyoung’s cock start to slide next to his, he’d know it was happening by Ten’s noise. It’s a loud drawn-out yell that fills the room, while his face contorts in a mix of bliss and pain. Doyoung is holding Ten by the waist, giving him support, and soon he bottoms out. They all stay very still for a second, both of them looking at Ten.

“Color?” Doyoung asks.

“Green” Ten sighs. “Fuck me.”

Ten intertwines his hands with Taeyong’s. Doyoung starts fucking him, and Taeyong can feel their cocks dragging together inside of Ten. It’s an insane sensation and idea, that he’s still wrapping his mind around. Taeyong watches Ten’s face turn from a frown to an expression of pure euphoria, his moans increasing progressively, lustful music to his ears, edging his own arousal. He’s sure that seeing Ten like that is what’s giving him the most excitement and he could cum just by watching, even if he wasn’t inside him. It dawns to him that he’s also responsible for making Ten like that, pushed to the apex of pleasure, and Taeyong gets a bright warm feeling in his chest. 

His orgasm is closing in and he joins Ten in the loud sounds, unable to hold back. Ten notices this and gazes down at him. They are on fire and close, closer than they’ve ever been, and they both know it without words. Ten shuts his eyes with a scream and Taeyong joins him in that blissful place, as he feels Ten’s cum splatter all over his abs and chest. Ten falls down on top of him and Taeyong wraps his arms around him instinctively. His hands are shaking. He feels Doyoung take his cock out. Then, he hears him cum. Doyoung sighs content and falls down on the bed. Taeyong’s cock is getting soft but he doesn’t make a move. Neither does Ten. Sleep is threatening to capture him, but he’s resisting, because he doesn’t want this moment to end. 

He loses eventually.

When Taeyong wakes up, he’s cold. Ten’s not on top of him. Doyoung is beside him, cleaning his chest. 

“Hey, sleepyhead” Doyoung teases.

“How long have I been out?”

“Just five minutes. Lucas just took Ten to the bathroom” he explains.

Taeyong looks around the room.

“Kiss me,” he says.

He needs a warm body beside him right now. It’s not like he’s having a subdrop, but it feels a bit like it. Doyoung smiles and leans in.

“Did you enjoy it?” asks Taeyong, running fingers through his hair.

“I did” Doyoung smiles. “I’d ask you, but I know you did.”

Taeyong laughs, hugging his boyfriend. They kiss some more until a distressed noise cuts through the room. They sit up. Another noise, coming from the bathroom. Without a second thought, Taeyong gets up and wraps himself in his robes, heading there with Doyoung at his heels.

Inside the bathroom, the bathtub is filling. Lucas is sitting on the edge of it with Ten on his lap, all wrapped up in a towel. Ten is sobbing and Lucas is soothing him, depositing kisses all over him. Taeyong’s heart jumps against his chest.

“What’s wrong?” he asks. “Is he hurt?”

“Subdrop” Lucas says, without sparing them a look. “He cries if it’s too intense.”

Taeyong looks back at Doyoung, who’s telling with his eyes for them to get out. But Taeyong doesn’t want to go. He knows Ten.

“Let me help,” Taeyong says, taking a couple more steps inside the bathroom.

Lucas finally glances up at him and Taeyong thinks for a moment he’s gonna kick him out or kick his ass, or both. After all, Ten is still his sub and his boyfriend. But it was Taeyong who fucked Ten. And last time Ten had a scene with Taeyong in the room, he needed him thereafter, just like Taeyong needed Ten after. They both know what it feels like to be in that position, and he’s hoping that Lucas will understand. 

“Okay,” Lucas nods.

Taeyong checks the water temperature and turns off the faucet. It’s warm and perfect.

“Let’s lay him in the tub,” he says, trying not to sound imposing. 

He strips and steps in, while Lucas gets up, pulls off the towel, and carefully hands Ten over to Taeyong. He wraps his arms around him and moves so they’re almost entirely covered by water. Ten sniffles. Taeyong glances to the side and sees Lucas and Doyoung watching them. Realizing that they are staring, they move.

“I’ll take a shower in the other room,” says Doyoung.

“Call me if you need anything,” Lucas says.

They leave. Silence fills the bathroom. Ten is still. Taeyong takes a deep breath and closes his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEAH THEY DID THAT  
> i hope the taeten appreciators like the way things are unfolding... let me know if you do! also, leave a kudos if you feel like it ahaha
> 
> be safe! ♥


	11. winter

Taeyong is in a suspended state, not awake or sleeping, when he feels Ten stir in his arms. Immediately he cups his face to look at him. His dark eyes are present, his face is still tear-streaked. 

“Hi,” Ten says, a smile sprouting on his lips.

“Hi” Taeyong chuckles. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.”

Taeyong rubs his thumb on Ten’s cheek. His friend is mapping his face slowly. 

“You were crying. I got worried” he admits.

“It happens” Ten hugs him. “I’m glad you’re here though.”

“I thought it was a good idea to take care of you, since…” he doesn’t finish it.

“Since we had sex,” Ten says. 

“Yeah. We did” says Taeyong. “It wasn’t a dream.”

“It wasn’t. It was very real.”

“It felt unreal” admits Taeyong. “Did you… like it?”

“I did,” says Ten, biting down his lip.

Taeyong’s cheeks burn.

“Did it hurt?”

“It did, but I was ready for it. And when it stopped hurting, it felt really good.”

Taeyong runs his fingers through Ten’s hair. 

“I’m glad I helped, somehow.”

“You did a lot more than help,” says Ten.

Taeyong holds Ten’s stare and feels like it’s peeling all his layers. So he cuts it.

“We should shower. Water is getting cold.”

They get up and wash. Doyoung brings towels and their pajamas. When they’re ready, they go to the other room and drink some juice. Lucas has already taken one side of the bed, back to his regular self, and Ten climbs in after him. They kiss and cuddle. Taeyong and Doyoung join them, and soon he falls asleep. 

Taeyong is awakened with breakfast in bed. Again, the dynamics of the group don’t change. But this time Taeyong feels responsible for Ten, at least for his aftercare. So he makes them promise that they’ll text if Ten needs it. 

They don’t. Apparently, the bathtub trick worked and Ten says he’s fine the next few days. Soon, he and Lucas board a plane to Thailand. Doyoung leaves for his hometown and Taeyong stays a couple of days with his family for the holidays. It’s winter break and everyone is gone from the dorms. He misses Doyoung, but he’s happy to spend some time home. 

Taeyong realizes he misses Ten a lot more than he used to. He imagines that’s because of the experience they shared. It probably strengthened their bond beyond anything he’s felt for a friend. He also imagines that it’ll fade away as time passes and the threesome pales from memory. Which leads him to another topic.

The threesome.

Taeyong goes back to the dorm before everyone. Being alone there, it’s hard not to think about the threesome when he’s jerking off, or really any other experience that they had with Lucas and Ten. But, not knowing if Doyoung is okay with that or not, he texts him one night, worried.

_ DY: baby, you can masturbate to whatever you want _

_ DY: i’m not gonna police your fantasies _

_ TY: even ten’s pics? _

_ DY: of course _

Taeyong sighs relieved. He goes over to the computer. He hasn’t looked at the pictures in a really long time. He had forgotten how beautiful they are. And arousing. And now Taeyong knows exactly what it feels like to fuck Ten. One thing leads to another, and he’s got his hand on his crotch, erection hard and needy. He closes his eyes and is back at the hotel again, while Ten is riding him, as he fists his cock fast and tight. He cums on his stomach, moaning Ten’s name. He’s catching his breath when he hears something outside. He cleans himself and closes his pants in a flash.

“Taeyong?” someone calls from outside the room. 

He closes the pictures and folder, then opens his door. The last person he expected to see is standing behind it, wearing a winter coat, beanie and gloves. 

“Ten? What are you doing here?”

“I remembered the code for the door,” he says. “I came back early.”

Taeyong steps aside so Ten can enter.

“Aren’t you supposed to be in Hong Kong?” Taeyong asks, sensing something is wrong.

“Yeah” Ten takes off his outer layers and drops on the chair.

“What happened?”

“Lucas and I had a fight in Thailand, so I just changed my flight and came back here” Ten sighs.

Unlike Taeyong and Doyoung, Lucas and Ten never fought. He immediately thinks about the threesome and fears it might have something to do with it.

“Do you wanna tell me about it?”

Ten rubs his face, frustrated. 

“I think we have a power dynamic issue in our D/s relationship.”

“Because of the threesome?”

“No… It’s something else” says Ten. “Either he’s being too dominant or I’m being too rebellious, I can’t tell. He wanted things that I couldn’t give him.”

“Like what?” Taeyong can’t help but ask, even if he feels like he’s prying. 

“He wanted me to wear the collar and leash… and I didn’t want to do it in Thailand” he explains. “It’s not because we were staying at my home, we could've booked a hotel easily. It felt wrong at the moment. I wanted to just do vanilla for a while, after all the new things we’ve been doing.”

Ten sits on the bed.

“I need a buffer or something. And he didn’t get it, so I got angry, and things escalated. So we just decided to spend the next week apart.”

Taeyong kneels in front of Ten, hands on his.

“I’m sorry that happened,” he says. “Is there anything I can do?”

Ten smiles at him and cups his face.

“You just did,” says Ten. “You listened to me.”

“I really hope it wasn’t us having sex that made things complicated for you.”

“Don’t worry. Something like this was bound to happen eventually” Ten shrugs. “What were you doing before I got here? You didn’t answer my texts.”

Taeyong is caught off guard with the change in subject.

“I-I…” he stutters. “Just- nothing.”

Ten arches one eyebrow, knows he’s lying. Taeyong sighs and hides his face on his lap. Is there any point in hiding these things anymore after all they did together and to each other?

“Jerking off,” he says, his voice muffled.

Ten chuckles, caressing the top of his head.

“That’s fair,” he says. “Thinking back to our last night at the hotel?”

“How did you know?” Taeyong asks, looking up at him. 

Ten’s eyes widen a bit.

“I didn’t, but now I do.”

“Oh, come on, not fair” laughs Taeyong, cheeks burning up.

“It’s fine,” says Ten. “I mean, I think about it.”

“You do?”

Ten nods.

“And Lucas is fine with that?”

“Of course he is.”

They intertwine their hands. 

“Did you have dinner? We can order something” suggests Taeyong.

“Starving” smiles Ten.

Alone in the apartment, they hang out and eat, chatting carefree. After, they get cozy under a blanket on the living room couch and put on a random movie. 

“I gotta ask you something,” says Taeyong suddenly.

“Shoot.”

“Why did you and Lucas decide on the no kissing rule?”

Ten turns to look at him.

“Because a kiss can be much more intimate than sex” he answers. “Why?”

“The idea of having sex without kissing is strange to me” Taeyong shrugs. 

“You’re a romantic” Ten chuckles. 

“Maybe I am” Taeyong smiles.

“Didn’t it make you jealous? To see me and Doyoung together?”

“Not really. I’ve been jealous of his past with Jaehyun, and I think I’d be jealous if it were Jaehyun in your place. But because there is no history there, it was fine for me” he explains. 

“That makes sense. But it doesn't count for us” says Ten.

“I know. Yet, he doesn’t seem to care. He never brought it up. Did you and Lucas talk about it?”

“We did,” says Ten.

Taeyong waits for more, but Ten doesn’t go on. 

“And?”

Ten’s staring at the tv.

“We recognized it could be an issue. And we’d deal with it if it came up, not avoid doing something we wanted out of fear.”

“You’re brave.”

Ten smiles.

“I know. We also trust that we’ll always be honest, no matter what” he looks at Taeyong, pushing his hair behind his ear.

Although small, the touch is delightful, and Taeyong flutters his eyes closed. Ten keeps stroking his head for a while.

“You should stay the night” he breaks the silence.

“What?”

“It’s late and cold. You can sleep in my room, or we can…” Taeyong blinks.

Ten is focused on him.

“I miss you” Taeyong confesses.

“I miss you too” whispers Ten and it lights up something small and warm in Taeyong’s heart.

The movie already forgotten, they get to Taeyong’s room. He lends Ten some pajamas and they change with their backs turned to each other. Then, they lay down on their sides. Taeyong wraps one arm around Ten under the heavy warm covers, rubbing his back. Ten is gazing at him with half-lidded sleepy eyes and Taeyong leans in, kissing his forehead. They fall asleep in each other’s embrace, comfy and cared for.

Taeyong and Ten spend most of the next week together, bouncing from one dorm to the other. Taeyong lets Doyoung know of everything, so there are no surprises when he gets home. He says he's fine with it, as long as Taeyong and Ten record any sex they have so Doyoung doesn't miss all the fun. Taeyong doesn't know if that's a joke or not, and he's too scared to ask. Ten says Doyoung is the kinkiest out of all of them, hiding behind the face of a good boy. Taeyong is not ready to figure that out.

When Lucas comes back, Ten picks him up at Incheon. They have a long talk and make-up. Ten tells Taeyong that time apart was good for them.

When Doyoung arrives, Taeyong decides to surprise him by being prepped and lubed and ready to go. It works, driving him crazy, and they have fast, rough, and half-dressed sex against Doyoung's desk.

Each groups’ activities resume and they are back to their busy schedules during January. They keep their tradition to meet for smoothies from time to time, when they can. Everything seems to be going fine for them all. Taeyong really believes there's nothing else left in the kinky box of ideas.

Turns out he's wrong.

"Wouldn't it be fun to switch?" Doyoung casually says to them.

"Switch what?" asks Ten. 

"I fuck you, Lucas fucks Taeyong."

"W-what?" Taeyong stammers in shock. 

"Okay. Full disclosure" Lucas stars. "Doyoung and I joked about it. Then we thought about it, and we actually liked the idea."

"Separately or together?" asks Ten.

"In the same bed. A foursome, basically" says Lucas.

"But he and I don't want to get fucked by each other, so we'd fuck you two. At the same time" explains Doyoung.

"You really thought about this, huh" Ten arches one eyebrow.

"Just a bit" Lucas purses his lips.

Ten gets up.

"Well since you two had the time to discuss it, Taeyong and I get it too. Come on" he asks for Taeyong's hand, who takes it.

Ten pulls him to another table far away, as Doyoung and Lucas chuckle. They sit side by side, close to one another. Ten leans his head on his hand, elbow on the table, and turns to Taeyong.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah" he nods. "Just surprised."

"I didn't want you to feel pressured into anything. Because Doyoung already fucked me, but you and Lucas never did anything" Ten explains in a low voice.

"Thanks. I'm just shocked that ideas keep popping up when I think they are done" giggles Taeyong. 

"Are you into this one?"

Taeyong thinks. He has imagined what it must be like to get fucked by Lucas. He is curious. He also doesn't mind the idea of Doyoung fucking Ten again, if he's there to watch it. 

"Yes."

Ten smiles.

"Hard limits?"

"I guess the same as yours," Taeyong says.

"Perfect! Now let's make them wait a bit."

They laugh. 

"Are you into it?" asks Taeyong.

Ten nods.

"The threesome was good so a foursome must be just as good, or more" he reasons.

"Your thought process amuses me" Taeyong smiles.

Ten hugs him. They stay in the embrace for a while.

"Are you not coming back?" teases Lucas.

Doyoung and I sit across from them, smiles on their faces.

"No" Ten pouts. Then he laughs, loud and hearty. It makes Taeyong's stomach flutter. "We're in. Same hard limits as last time."

"Can I eat your ass?" Doyoung asks, pulling another laugh out of Ten. 

"Of course" Ten answers with mirth.

There they are flirting again.

"Shameless flirts" Taeyong shakes his head.

That makes all of them laugh.

It's settled for next week. By now, Taeyong doesn't get nervous, he actually gets excited about it. He and Doyoung even have sex while doing some dirty talking about the events to come. Doyoung's particularly good at it.

This time, when they get there, the door between the rooms is already open. Taeyong and Doyoung greet them casually before they get ready. Then, Taeyong peeks and sees an interesting scene. Ten is sitting on the bed while Lucas fastens the collar on him. The couple regards each other with care and trades a kiss, and Taeyong gets the feeling he was allowed to see something truly intimate. Doyoung shows up beside him, hand on his shoulder, asking him with his eyes if he’s ready. Taeyong gets a pang in his heart, not a bad one, wondering how he got so lucky to be a part of whatever it is they have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> taeten have an honest talk... good!
> 
> see you next week for the (first) foursome of the story *eye emoji*
> 
> be safe ♥


	12. Line

Taeyong lies on the bed, Ten crawling on top of him. He runs his hand down Taeyong’s chest, pulling goosebumps out of him. Ten kisses his neck with soft lips and Taeyong flutters his eyes closed, fingertips digging into Ten's skin, wrapping around his ass. He feels so good under his hands and Taeyong realizes how much he missed this with a gasp, as Ten nibbles his nipple.

Something touches his lips and Taeyong knows it's Doyoung kissing him. He opens up, letting him in, surrendering. Ten takes his cock into his mouth, sucking slowly. Taeyong is trembling all over from the multiple sensations. He's feeling inebriated fast, needing more. Like a mind reader, someone takes his hand and guides it towards a shaft. He opens his eyes and sees Lucas got in bed beside him. It's the first time he's seen him completely naked, big tan torso towering over him. He struggles to wrap his hand around Lucas' girth, but he jerks him off anyway.

Taeyoung registers Ten rolling away with Doyoung. He looks over to see his boyfriend kissing Ten's spine. But he turns back to Lucas, locking eyes with him, horny and curious. He wants to know what Lucas tastes like. So he props himself up and deposits a kiss on the head of his cock. Lucas smiles, devious and assertive. Taeyong trembles under his stare. He keeps coating the erection with spit, working it slowly. He tries to push it in, adjusting his mouth around it. It's a lot but he manages to. 

"Can I fuck your face?" Lucas asks with a low voice.

Taeyong nods, his stomach doing flips. Lucas runs fingers through his hair, snatching a firm fist. He fucks gently into Taeyong's mouth.

"Hold your breath," Lucas says.

He inhales and relaxes his throat. Lucas drives into his mouth and holds his cock there. Taeyong taps Lucas' thigh when he's running out of oxygen.

"You're so good at this," Lucas remarks, and Taeyong just wants more praise. 

They do it a couple more times until Taeyong is breathless and heady. He recognizes the feeling, knows he's slipping into subspace. Lucas turns him around and Taeyong can see Ten getting his ass eaten, moaning loudly. Taeyong's cock twitches at the sight.

Behind him, Lucas takes off the anal plug out of Taeyong's ass and coats his rim with lots of lube. He knows what's coming and he's dying to get fucked by now. Lucas lines up, holding him by the waist, and starts sinking in. 

Taeyong lets out a drawn-out mewl, head falling against the pillow. He's getting filled in so amazingly by Lucas' cock. There's a dull burn, thrown to the back of his mind, but even that feels good. When he's bottomed out, Lucas waits for Taeyong's body to get used to him.

He lifts his face from the pillow and looks around, seeing that Doyoung moved on to fucking Ten as well. He's on his stomach while Doyoung lies on top of him, fucking him slowly, kissing his back. Watching it lights another pit in his body.

Lucas leans closer to Taeyong. 

"Your ass is just as good as your mouth" he whispers.

Taeyong can't help a moan, his body shivering all over with the praise. He can hear Lucas chuckle before he starts fucking him, dragging in and out at a tortuously slow pace, when all Taeyong wants is for him to ram into his ass so hard it will leave him limping.

He's on his elbows, hands clutching the sheets, going crazy because of Lucas' cock and hearing Doyoung fuck Ten without mercy, pulling loud moans of him. Lucas grabs him by the hair and turns his head to them.

"Like what you see?"

"Y-yes" Taeyong's words come out slurred. 

Ten looks at Lucas, then locks eyes with Taeyong. Doyoung moves Ten's hips around and he cries out. He starts picking up the speed, making Ten's noises go up. Taeyong can see his blissed-out face, peak of pleasure coming closer and closer, and all he wants is to be there with him.

"Do you wanna cum?" whispers Lucas.

"Please" begs Taeyong unashamed.

Lucas clutches his hips and changes the speed, giving Taeyong exactly what he wants, ramming into his spot. He's moaning wildly, feeling out of this world, the only tether back to Earth being Ten. He wants to reach out and touch Ten's face, but he's barely holding himself steady. 

Somehow he thinks Ten is feeling the same.

Taeyong feels his orgasm approaching like a storm taking over his entire body, inevitable and powerful. He's so high, desperate for release, tears rolling down his eyes. It's Ten's intense moans that tip him over, and he knows they are there, freefalling together again.

When the thunderous pleasure stops, Taeyong falls down on the bed, unable to hold himself up any longer. His entire body is gone. He's basically disconnected from reality. So he barely registers someone grabbing him by the chin and cumming on his mouth and face. He swallows what got in his tongue absentmindedly and ignores the rest. 

After a while when he doesn't know if he was out or not, something wet dabs on his skin. He opens his eyes to find Ten cleaning him up, lying close to him. Ten smiles at him. Taeyong wraps one arm around him and shuts his eyes again, feeling safe.

When he opens them again, Taeyong's in the bathtub, surrounded by familiar arms.

"Ten," he says with a hoarse voice.

"Hi" his friend looks at him fondly.

Taeyong is gazing up at him when suddenly he starts to cry.

"It's okay," Ten says sweetly. "You did so well."

Ten cups his face and joins their foreheads. 

"I'm here with you" he whispers.

Taeyong has cried before during subdrop but it feels different this time. It's much more intense. He's not sad. It feels like rain washing away at him, and Ten's words work like warm blankets to comfort him. Taeyong grabs Ten by the back of the neck. They're close, breaths fanning against each other's faces. Taeyong is calming down with his touch and presence. Their noses brush together. 

Without thinking, Taeyong leans in. 

Ten turns his head before their lips touch. He pulls Taeyong closer and doesn't say anything. Taeyong realizes what he's done. They can't kiss. But everything has been so intense and intimate, for a second it seemed only natural that they could. Ten sighs deeply. They just stay like that until Lucas shows up with their pajamas and towels.

Everything goes the same, except for Taeyong's little slip up in the bathtub and his subdrop hitting harder than ever before. And maybe one thing has to do with the other. He's feeling guilty and anxious because he tried to kiss Ten. The only thing getting him out of bed are extra espresso shots and he still feels tired. When he can, he naps a lot. 

What worries him most is not knowing if he did it because he got caught up in the moment, brain chemicals firing all over, or because he actually wants to kiss Ten. One is forgivable. The other is crossing a line.

Someone knocks on his door.

"It's open" he answers, not getting up from his position on the bed.

A hand touches his shoulder.

"Hi," says Ten.

Taeyong turns around with surprise. 

"You're here."

"You're observant" Ten smiles.

"W-why?" He sits up.

"Doyoung texted. He said your subdrop is bad and he's worried. So I came to help" he explains.

Taeyong feels guilty for worrying Doyoung.

"He's making you some food" informs Ten. "You gotta eat healthy so your brain will recharge itself easily!"

He nods.

"What's bothering you?" Ten frowns, seeing right through him. "Is something else wrong?"

Taeyong looks away. If Ten's asking, maybe he forgot what happened in the bathtub? 

"Tae."

"It's nothing" he lies, smiling. 

That convinces him to drop it, at least for a while. Taeyong eats his food and then both Doyoung and Ten pamper him, the three of them cuddling on the sofa and watching something. He’s trying to put his worries behind him and relax when Johnny comes out of his room and ends up striking a conversation with Ten. Taeyong knows they are good friends since SM Rookies, but suddenly he’s jealous of the interaction and starts getting annoyed. His hand is playing with Ten’s fingers, a useless instinctive way to get his attention back. Eventually, he gives up, burying himself in Doyoung's arms with a small pout, trying to watch the movie. 

“Are you okay?” Ten asks him when they are alone for a moment.

“I’m fine,” he says, but even to his ears, it sounds like something is wrong.

A pit opens up in his stomach, because what is wrong? After everything they’ve done and been through, what happened now that made him like this? Has he finally reached his limit? What is making him so confused and anguished and jealous?

When Ten says goodnight and returns to his dorm, he has a strange look on his face, like he suspects something is off.

Taeyong just wants to hide in his bed and forget everything.

But apparently, he can’t. Two days later, Ten texts him.

_ TEN: we need to talk _

_ TEN: are you at SM? _

Taeyong gulps, looking at his phone. He can just lie and run home. Maybe not answer him. But how long can he avoid Ten? It’s useless. Sooner or later they will meet. They deserve to talk it out, whatever it is.

_ TY: i’m at the practice room on the seventh floor _

He’d been freestyling in the half-lit place for the last hours to take his mind off things, only for Ten to inevitably come to find him. He turns off the music and takes a deep breath, sitting on the floor to wait for him.

Ten’s steps fill the quiet room. Taeyong turns his head and gets up to watch him approach. His face is serious, unlike what he’s used to seeing from his best friend. Immediately, his stomach does nervous flips. 

“H-hi” he manages to say.

Ten stops a couple of steps away from him. 

“Don’t lie to me, please” he asks.

Taeyong looks down, ashamed. Ten takes a step towards him before he continues.

“Do you wanna kiss me?”

So Ten knows. Taeyong shuts his eyes painfully, breathing getting labored. His heart is racing so fast it’s uncomfortable. 

“What do you want me to say?” he answers quietly.

“The truth” Ten begs, taking another step.

Does Taeyong even know the truth? Can he wrap his mind around it? His memory goes over everything that happened in the last months, like a slideshow. Having Ten so close, closer than they’ve ever been, their bodies intertwined, his mouth on Taeyong’s skin, cuddling and aftercare together. 

“Yes.”

He just opens his mouth and lets his heart speak its truth before his mind can try to twist it into something else.

“I thought that it was just a side-effect from the subdrop,” says Ten. “But apparently that’s not it.”

“No” Taeyong doesn’t look at him.

"That’s cheating."

"You think I don’t know that?” Taeyong whispers. “I fucked up. Ten, I-”

“Stop!” Ten yells and pushes Taeyong away.

Taeyong looks at him, shocked. Ten’s eyes are shining with tears and filled with hurt. 

“Shut up, shut up, shut up" Ten shoves him three times and on the last one, Taeyong falls back on the floor.

Ten’s chest is heaving. Taeyong isn’t hurt from falling on his ass, but completely confused. Why is Ten reacting like this? He never thought his best friend would cuss him out like that and get physical with him.

Things keep escalating, but in ways Taeyong never predicted. Ten kneels and crawls on top of him slowly, covering Taeyong’s mouth with his hands and resting their foreheads together. Ten closes his eyes and lets out a breath. Taeyong hesitantly wraps his arms around his back and neck, trying to calm him. Ten’s shaking really bad.

Taeyong watches Ten pull back a bit. They lock eyes, still so close. Ten moves his hand away, rubbing his thumb over Taeyong’s parted lips slowly. A shiver runs down Taeyong’s spine and desire starts sprouting in his belly.

Then, it all makes sense.

Ten wants to kiss him too.

But Taeyong fights the feeling because they can’t. Ten hides his face in Taeyong’s neck. They hold each other tight. Ten sobs.

“Ten, I-” he whispers.

“Please, don’t” interrupts Ten.

He gets up and runs away, crying.

Taeyong stays on the floor, his own eyes filling with tears.

What is he supposed to do now?

What is he supposed to tell Doyoung?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh the hurt T-T
> 
> the next chapters are a bit sad, but the plot is always moving and things still happen (even the sexy things)
> 
> be safe, mis amores ♥


	13. Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is for the taeten shippers.

After gathering enough courage, Taeyong goes back home. It’s late. He takes a shower before going to talk to Doyoung, scrubbing himself clean, like he’s somehow corrupted because he was with Ten. 

He knocks, hoping Doyoung is asleep. But he’s not. He was probably waiting for him. Taeyong’s heart is getting heavier and heavier by the minute. He gets in and leans against the door, unable to come any closer.

“We need to talk” he just spews out.

Doyoung, who at first had a smile on his face, frowns.

“What happened?”

“I fucked up.”

Taeyong pinches the bridge of his nose and takes a deep breath, fighting his tears. How ridiculous is it that he’s the one crying when he’s about to break his boyfriend’s heart?

“Taeyong, you’re worrying me” Doyoung gets up and starts closing the distance.

“Just sit,” Taeyong asks. “Please, otherwise I’m not gonna be able to finish this…”

Doyoung complies.

“Okay. What is it?”

“Last time, at the hotel bathtub” he starts. “I started to cry and Ten was looking after me… I tried to kiss him.”

Doyoung’s expression doesn’t change. Taeyong doesn’t know if this is good or not.

“I thought it was just because of subdrop, that I mixed things up in the moment” he continues. “But, I just realized it’s not. I think I’m in love with him.”

Saying it out loud is like putting all the pieces of the puzzle together. Somewhere along the way, he fell in love with his friend. Doyoung seems perplexed.

“But I never stopped loving you. I still love you. So much” Taeyong says, desperate that he’ll believe him. “If anything, this makes me love you more.”

Tears are escaping his eyes freely now and he just ignores them. 

“I think maybe…” he goes on, sniffling. “Maybe we can love two people at once, just like family or friends…”

Doyoung glances away from him, impassive.

“Because I do love you, I need you to know that” Taeyong repeats, his chest in physical pain now. “And if you want me to never see him again, I’ll do it. I can forget him and we can move on and pretend this never happened-”

“Taeyong, stop” Doyoung interrupts, walking up to him and cupping his face.

He kisses him and Taeyong starts sobbing, holding onto his shirt for purchase, apologizing over and over again. Doyoung soothes Taeyong until he’s calmer. 

“Look at me” Doyoung whispers.

Taeyong does so.

“I won’t say I understand, but I guess I saw this coming,” he says gently. “It was a possibility once things started getting more and more intimate. This was never just about sex for you and I should have realized it, because they are people you care about.”

Doyoung caresses Taeyong’s wet cheeks.

“But I need time to think about this-”

“Doie, please, I don’t wanna break up” Taeyong begs. 

“We’re not. Okay? But you have to know that this is a lot for me” Doyoung sighs, showing signs of hurt in his eyes for the first time.

Doyoung pulls him for a hug.

“Give me some time. I don’t wanna get in the way of your feelings” he says. “You're someone that has a huge heart, Taeyong. And I believe when you say you can fit all of us in."

Taeyong leaves, even if he doesn’t want to. All he wants is to be with Doyoung tonight, lie down in his arms, but he needs to respect what his boyfriend needs. Well, not boyfriend anymore. Instead, Taeyong is alone in his bed, letting tears lull him to sleep.

The first couple of days are the hardest.

On some occasions, Taeyong needs to step out of their 127 commitments and practices to hide in the restroom and sob into his hands. It’s so weird and painful being around Doyoung and not being with him. It just seems wrong on all levels. But he has a job to do and he’s trying his hardest to keep himself together. The idea that the group will see through it terrifies him.

At home, he hides in his room or escapes to the terrace to be alone in the cold evenings, when it’s not too cold. 

“Hey, hyung.”

Mark shows up suddenly.

“What are you doing up here? It’s cold” he complains, sitting next to Taeyong.

“Just relaxing,” says Taeyong. “What’s up?”

“I came to check on you,” Mark says, not making eye contact.

“Check on me?”

“Hyung, you’ve been looking… down,” says Mark. “Yuta and I noticed you don’t seem alright these days.”

Taeyong takes a deep breath. 

“Remember you can tell me anything, right?” Mark nudges him. “We promised.”

“Doyoung and I are taking a break” he finally says out loud. 

It’s a relief at the same time that it terrifies him, because it makes everything more real and concrete. He and Doyoung aren’t together.

“Hyung, I”m sorry” Mark puts a hand on his shoulder.

“I just don’t want the others to find out” Taeyong whispers.

Because then it’d make it a lot more real.

“I won’t tell anyone. Don’t worry.”

Taeyong is wiping a tear that rolls down his face when his phone vibrates inside his pocket. 

_ TEN: I need to see you tonight _

_ TEN: please _

His stomach lurches. He doesn’t know what to answer. Right then, snow starts to fall.

“Let’s get inside,” says Taeyong.

He pulls Mark into a hug.

“Thanks,” he says.

They part ways, each one going to their own apartment. Taeyong slips into his bedroom unnoticed and opens his texts, rereading Ten’s messages. He decides what to do.

Taeyong knocks on Doyoung’s room. 

“Come in.”

He stands there.

“Hey, Taeyong. What’s up?”

He gulps.

“Ten asked to see me,” he says. “And I’m going. I just think it is fair that you know.”

“Like I said, I don’t wanna get in between you two” Doyoung answers.

“But you’re my-” Taeyong stops himself.

“You need to figure this out by yourself,” he says with finality. 

They take a long look at each other.

“Okay” Taeyong answers, feeling decided.

And he leaves. Taeyong changes and takes a car to the hotel, where Ten said they could meet. Not at SM, not at his dorm. Somewhere with privacy, which they probably need to sort it all out. 

The snow is falling and Taeyong’s coat is covered in it as he rides up the elevator. His hand opens and closes in a fist and his body is trembling from nerves. Taeyong knocks on the door, deep breaths. Ten opens and lets him in quickly. Taeyong takes his coat and hangs it on the chair, takes off his facemask, shoes, and cap. He runs his fingers through his hair and only then he looks at Ten. His friend’s expression is neutral. Taeyong regards the room. It’s smaller than the ones they usually book, just one queen bed. Ten sits down.

“Thanks for coming,” he says. 

“No problem” Taeyong decides to stand, leaning against the table. “What do you wanna talk about?”

“I told Lucas everything that happened,” Ten says, hands fidgeting on his lap. 

“I told Doyoung,” he says. “We’re… on a break.”

“What?”

“Yeah” Taeyong crosses his arms. “He said he needed time to process everything.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault,” he says. “Not any of our faults. We couldn’t help it.”

Thinking about it now, Taeyong realizes it was inevitable. It seems like a lot of things were inevitable with Ten. His friend gets up and approaches him hesitantly.

“Can I hug you?”

Taeyong locks eyes with him. It sounds absurd that Ten is asking for permission to hug him but they are in an absurd situation. Taeyong nods. Ten’s hands slowly wrap around his waist and back, head on his shoulder. Taeyong hugs him too, closing his eyes and sighing. He really needed this. His heavy heart is suddenly not so heavy. 

“Tae,” he says in his ear. “I have to tell you something.”

“Okay,” Taeyong whispers.

Ten pulls away and Taeyong lets him go.

“Lucas and I went over this. We talked a lot” he says, pacing around the room. “And what we realized is that while there’s a part of my heart that will always belong to him and no one else, the same goes for you.”

Taeyong thinks he misheard Ten, who’s gazing right at him, worried eyes.

“What are you saying?”

“I’m saying I’m in love with you,” Ten says. “And I love Lucas. And when I see the way Doyoung loves you, I feel happier.”

Taeyong’s eyes are filling with tears. He can’t believe what he’s hearing. Seeing this, Ten comes closer to him, rubbing his arms.

“I’m sorry,” says Ten.

“Don’t be sorry” he whispers.

“Lay down with me?” Ten invites.

Taeyong nods. They lie over the covers, Taeyong resting on Ten’s arms, face against his chest. He just gives up on trying to control his feelings and lets it all out. He’s crying from pain, from happiness, from relief. Taeyong closes his eyes and lets go.

He wakes up thirsty, not knowing what time it is. But it’s still night, he can tell by the darkness outside. Ten is sleeping next to him. Taeyong untangles himself and walks to the minibar to get some water. He finishes half a bottle in a couple of gulps. 

“Tae?” he hears Ten’s hoarse voice call.

He turns around. Ten is rubbing his eyes. 

“Sorry, I was thirsty.”

“Give me some” Ten reaches out to him.

Taeyong goes back to bed and shares the bottle with Ten. They finish it in silence and he puts it away. Ten pulls him back into his arms and kisses his temple, combing his hair fondly.

“I love you too” whispers Taeyong suddenly. “And I’m afraid I never stopped. That it just stayed buried somewhere out of sight.”

“I know,” Ten says. “I thought I was over you, that I had moved on to Lucas. But maybe love is not linear. Maybe love’s much more complicated than we think.” 

Taeyong turns to look at Ten, who cups his face. 

“Tae” he whispers, longing in his voice.

His breath hitches. Ten’s dark eyes are on him, making Taeyong lose his bearings. He leans in, grabbing Ten by the back of the neck, wanting to be even closer to him. 

"Can we really do this?" Taeyong asks, mapping out his face.

"I want to," says Ten. "I want you. I have for a while."

The words shoot lighting up his spine. A lot of memories run through Taeyong's mind, from present to past. The two of them together in the bathtub, Ten on top of him the first time they had sex, seeing each other tied up, aftercare together. And farther than that, when Taeyong found out about Ten's feelings for him and later when he confessed he also had feelings for Ten, but the moment had passed them by, they'd missed each other. Because the scales were balanced against them, they couldn't afford to risk it, the timing was wrong, always.

Not anymore.

Maybe it took them an intricate path, maybe it's not the traditional way, but they ended up together again, somehow, even with improbable odds.

They are here now and Taeyong wants Ten.

And he's done fighting it. 

He closes the distance between them, joining their lips for the first time. Ten is soft, just like his skin feels under Taeyong's hands, and tastes sweet. They move gently and curiously. Taeyong's heart is pumping hard against his ribcage, so loud he's sure Ten can hear it. The touch feels good and loving and right, like he's come to a familiar place after a long time. It feels so crazy that they are only kissing now, after fucking and doing other very intimate things, that Taeyong can't help but smile against Ten's mouth. Ten chuckles.

"What is it?" he asks.

"I can't believe this is our first kiss" Taeyong whispers. 

"Yeah? And this is our second."

Ten kisses with intensity now and Taeyong welcomes him, opening his lips, looking for his tongue. Ten wraps himself around Taeyong, their bodies molding together. His hands look for purchase in Ten's clothes. The touch is hungry but dragged out, enjoying every second of it.

"You're good at this," Ten breathes out. "I was missing out."

It's Taeyong's turn to laugh. Ten takes this moment to straddle him. Taeyong bites down his bottom lip, staring at Ten, who looks so devastatingly beautiful on top of him, even with all his clothes on. Ten reminds Taeyong of art, like the man stepped out of a painting, which seems like an inside joke all on its own. It’s breathtaking and Taeyong takes a minute to just appreciate him.

“What?” asks Ten with a smile. 

“You’re gorgeous.”

Ten giggles and leans in to kiss him one more time. They do it without hurry, exploring this new side of each other, not needing to take it further for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everyone was so excited in the comments that i decided to post this sooner! you guys made me excited too, i wanna know what everyone thinks! hahahaha
> 
> some hurting in dotae but also loving in taeten to balance it out. lucas is okay with it, doyoung not so much. will he change his mind and embrace it? or definitely break up with taeyong? we shall see.
> 
> be safe fam ♥♥♥


End file.
